Obsession
by HawkEye2013
Summary: Callie is a therapist; one of her patients is obsessed with Arizona. Will she put the pieces of their sessions together fast enough to help or will history repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

#####

Callie had her eyes closed as she sat at a diner table continuously running her fingers over her throbbing temple hoping to wipe some pain off her mind by slowly swaying in her sit, trying to tune out the crowd banter and movements. Callie hasn't exactly been described as a subtle person in so many words; she was smart, sensitive and an extrovert she had a great group of friends and she had a job that made her happy **well at least 70% of the time** but who was she to complain—the patients came first which wasn't a problem for her but in turn laid a long line of headstones for her past relationships,

"I'm sorry I'm late, Bailey is really serious about the cupcakes" Addison Montgomery; her long awaited company finally made an appearance looking a tad disheveled like she ran the entire block down to the diner; with all her frantic breaths Callie still hadn't opened her eyes or conceded of her presence which the redhead was all but used to, she waved the waiter over and just kept her eyes on the person opposite her table. "We'll have the usual but she'll have a tall glass of water, one cube of ice with a hint of lime" her eyes were roaming the entire diner like she was looking for someone. "You're slowly becoming one of the freaks we treat"

"Oh shush—the headaches won't leave, where is Teddy she should be here for this is" Addison shrugged and kept tapping buttons on her phone, "We could get the cakes from here"

"Oh no—no they say its chocolate frosting but it's always a mystery with them here it all tastes like urinal cake in the end" she shrieked and twitched like the cake was in her mouth

"We can have Izzie bake the cake for it, she does that for a living anyway" I added

"Yes that's brilliant—crisis averted now Bailey won't have to kill us for being the most irresponsible adults she has ever met" Addison said spitting her food back into her plate, "I think something died in this salad"

"You spat it back in….you're just…ask for the check and let's go before you do anything that'll make me leave you here" I said staring at her with a grossed out expression, Addison never minded the public she just acted

"Hi—can I still interest you in the cake samples you asked for?" the blonde roughly 5"6 waitress asked with a smile

"Uhhm—my niece isn't celebrating her birthday anymore so she won't be needing the…." Addison interrupted scornfully still angry about her mystery soggy salad

"NO—NO we do not want your silly cakes she's too polite to tell you" Addison stood up and made her way towards the door like she did nothing wrong

"I apologize for her she is having a really bad day, fuzzy children can really cause….err thank you for the…" cleared my throat as I started at the untouched food and the half eaten but spat out food on the table; even the refreshments were unscathed, I nodded and stood up and walked out of the run down diner where Addison was hailing a cab for us back to the office.

Addison and I have been friends ever since her divorce and my humiliating split with an adulterous partner and we decided it was best to put our broken hearts to work and our PhDs to a test by opening out own private practice for patients and we started off a little rough but after 6years of hard work and determination we were the go-to therapeutic practice in Seattle; we had doctors like Teddy Altman, Miranda Bailey, Meredith Grey on the psychoanalysis and the practice has been soaring above everything. And they were the greatest group of friends anyone would ever ask for in the professional world and then I had my family; Mark Sloan head of plastics in one of Washington's finest hospitals Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital and he was extremely good at his job, life seemed like it had its feet firmly rooted to the ground.

Rainy mornings in Seattle were one of the things Callie considered as nature's luxury torture on her path; she loved the city but the damp and wet days made her want Miami's sunny weather even more.

"Morning" walking into the beautiful lobby of the practice she's worked in for a good long while, dripping of mother nature's tears, Callie mumbling curses in Spanish at everything from her ruined hair to her wet suede pumps, she just smiles back at the doorman and was up the elevator and up to her floor where was sure she was going to be ushered with a overly perky redhead with the annoying voice,

"Morning" she wasn't wrong there she was April Kepner; she cried over everything even when the toilet paper in the lady's restroom is out, but not to be fooled she was anything but professional, "Oh dear! You're wet"

"Oh really –what gave it away Kepner? The fact that I'm dripping or the fact that it's raining out there" Callie bit back and watched the smile drain from the redhead which made her day just a little, "When is my first patient set to come in"

"10:00am, but it's Frank so he should be here 10:30" back behind her desk making notes and handing me my schedule for the day "Teddy called to schedule lunch and the doctor called about your appointment about the…." Callie didn't give her a chance to finish before she walked off to the ladies room to right her appearance. After drying the best of her appearance to look suited for her patient she walked back to April's table

"Did you prepare the room for him? His OCD had gotten worse from the last time so this time put 9 pillows on the couch; 5 on the right and 4 on the left and please no more ocean waves" she nodded and moved from her desk to prepare the room we converse with patients. Meanwhile my tired brain lets out a yawn signifying yet again that I was at work a little too early

"Tell me that wasn't a yawn I just saw" startled by the smaller woman whose voice always seems to carry no emotion or it just sounds that way before my morning coffee, "You're going to yawn on your patients today?" she said as she waddled past me which made me chuckled

"Oh cut me some slack I was up all night decorating the hall for the stupid baby shower" I replied still giggling at her very pregnant belly, "Meredith is taking most of your patients you should be on bed rest"

"I'm just here to make sure you idiots haven't completely burnt down the practice, I feel safer watching you myself" she said making her way to her office

"Callie!" April called out from the end of the hall "Frank is in the lobby he's coming up" that was time to actually get to work, I made my way to my office but turned just in time to watch Bailey waddle into her office

"Go home Bailey—and you are waddling" all I got in return was an eye roll and a hiss; Bailey was back she had been on bed rest for a couple weeks and she was dearly missed, no one to boss anybody around and make us sweat for inappropriate shenanigans at the office; like Teddy and her tumor patient going at it like bunnies in her office. Bailey was the rock of the practice she was there to keep the rest of us in line.

####

Breathing in the sweet Seattle air which she hadn't done in over 2 years Arizona stepped out of the airport to an awaiting car; she had been holed up in another continent for roughly 2 years (1 year and 7months) for precision's sake; she set the face of Pediatrics years ahead of its pace with the little work she did in Africa, she was perky and had the right attitude for the line of job she was in but don't be dismayed she was a smorgasbord of raw talent and hard work, the blonde, blue eyed beauty walked with her suitcase in hand to the awaiting vehicle ready to take her home.

"Arizona Robbins back on civilian soil, welcome back buddy" said the rough looking man with a stubble and unkempt hair, blue hoodie on black jeans; he never stressed with his appearance

"Feels really good to be back, hope you haven't completely destroyed my program" she asked as she slid into the car after appreciating the damp Seattle air

"Me? I'm the only thing keeping that program afloat, that man Barnett is one man wrecking ball" he said while shaking his head "so I did all you asked; got you things out of storage, got rid of your subletter, now all that's left is your work clearance and you're officially back" he said with a smile as he fired up the engine

"That's all then I'm back…oh how I missed Seattle –so what is new in the rumor mill" she paused for a second and realized how long it has been since she actually said anything like that, "it's been a while since I said that"

"Well they hired a new plastics guy; huge douche bag he will hit on anything and everything with tits" Alex retorted as he slowed down at a traffic light

"Wow—happy to be back already" staring out of the car window into the city and it really felt good for Arizona to be back home, she had missed a lot of things for the sake of her career but now that she was finally home she was set to get all things in place

"And the new interns aren't the sharpest, no that's downplaying they are actually dumber than cork" Alex said spitefully

"I need a steaming hot shower; I haven't had that in forever…" Arizona said relaxing into the car seat while looking out the window

"No hot showers in Africa?" eyes on her like she was a wonder of the world

"No just really cold ones and please keep your eyes on the road I'm not ready to die on my first day back to civilization…can we please stop for caffeine?"

"All the caffeine you can have—so when is the first wave of patients arriving" Alex asked

"Next week, they were meant to arrive this week but I need some time to settle back in before I can completely dive back into this Africa thing" Alex nodded "stop by the hospital I might not be seeing HR today but I need to sort this out with Webber"

"I missed you—you know that?" he said with a sincere smile

"Missed you too buddy"

After the long drive and the detour to get caffeine Arizona was set for her first business since her arrival, making sure her job as head of Pediatrics was still very much secure and that her incoming African patients in need of medical attention were going to be well cared for, she stepped out of the car into the hospital and every sight was set on her and old colleagues giving her hugs, everyone telling her how much she was missed; she made her walk to Webber's office like she had just been gone for a couple days she knocked on the older man's door

"Come in"... he glanced up at the new company in his office and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull "Robbins! Welcome back we weren't expecting you for another 5 months" he said gesturing her over to the sit opposite him

"I decided to come back with the kids in need of medical attention here, I figured an extra hand wouldn't hurt" she stared at Webber hoping she won't have to spell it out to him that she was waiting for his official stamp that her job was still there for her to take, "I was going to see HR later"

"Look Robbins you're going to have to work under Barnett for a while" he said with an apologetic expression as he sunk back into his chair

"You said that my job was waiting for me" she bit back a little disappointed

"If you had come back in 5months Robbins; you can use that lax schedule to ease back into the society and in 5months Barnett's contract will expire and you're boss again" he replied

"Ease back into the society? I wasn't in jail or a mental house Richard I was in Africa doing a job that has made a difference in face of medicine" she replied still dissatisfied with the reply she got from Richard

"Robbins I'm sorry but that's how it's going to be—plus you are going to need help with this Africa thing you have on your hands think of Barnett as an extra pair….just 5 months Robbins" he assured her that her job would be a 100% secure in 5months and she marched up to HR after hours of orientation and lectures on kid's safety which was all but routine even though she hissed all through the entire talk. She was officially back in Seattle and all that was left was getting her apartment back in shape and getting her license renewed her accounts functioning again **like Richard said 'ease back into the society'**

She walked over to the coffee cart after long hours of listening to her own rules being echoed back to her word for word, she needed more caffeine for the fatigue and jetlag that was threatening to throw her off balance, she wasn't exactly staring at where she was going when she collided into a certain brunette

"Ow Ow Ow ..." Callie exclaimed as she held her shirt away from her body as the hot liquid made its way down her bra to the lower regions of her torso "I think my skin is melting off"

"I'm so sorry—I wasn't looking I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry" she held out a napkin to wipe the stranger's shirt but that would seem inappropriate considering where the hot liquid stain was on

"Ahh damn it! A ruined shirt and a soggy dressing, and that burns by the way" she said while still holding her shirt that now had a huge brown stain on the front and a sticky feeling on the skin

"Dressing?" Arizona asked a little bemused while she watched the woman contort her face from obvious discomfort the hot liquid she spilled on her was causing

"There's a dressing under this shirt and its wet" she said pulling the sticky material further away from a side of her torso

"Oh I'm so sorry—let me help with that" Arizona replied dropping the now empty paper cup in the bin beside the cart and stared at the confused brunette, "I'm a doctor I can take a look at the dressing"

"Yeah I think I'm going to need that" the brunette replied, Arizona led the way into an exam room, where the brunette had to take off her shirt for her to examine and redress the wound, "So you do this often?" the brunette asked to lighten the mood; a total stranger poking her wound wasn't at all weird

"Excuse me?" Arizona replied while mopping the brown liquid from the stranger's exposed flesh, after then applying gel on the incision site, for the redness the heat from the caffeine had caused

"Pour hot coffee on a total stranger so you can look up their shirt?" she said with a choked voice, not liking the coldness the gel was causing, Arizona chuckled at the brunette

"Yes—I planned to pour that on you that I really can't deny" they both chuckled as Arizona applied a fresh new bandage back on the wound, "so what does a person have to do to get a gash like this?"

"Just be a badass" the brunette said mockingly as Arizona snapped the surgical gloves off and stared at the topless brunette a little longer than proper but with the exposed tanned flesh who wouldn't want to stare, she cleared her throat at the blonde and flashed her a knowing smile

"I could…get you a scrub top" she said while leaving the exam room, after a couple minutes of staring around the empty room filled with medical supplies and x-rays, the brunette leaped off the exam table and walked around the room when the blonde came back in with an even more slack jawed expression, "you can wear that"

"Thanks…Dr.?"

"Dr. Arizona Robbins" the blonde replied taking tanned hands for a handshake

"Dr. Callie Torres" they shook hands

"Oh you're a doctor here too? The blonde asked

"Oh no I'm not a doctor here or a surgical doctor…but I'm **a** doctor" her rant was cut short when she noticed the confused look on the blonde's face, "I'm a therapist"

"Oh the weirdoes with a PhD—I didn't mean for that to come out like that" Callie chuckled loud

"Oh so that's what they call us? Wow! That has a nice ring to it" they both chuckled as Callie grabbed her soiled shirt and purse and made it to the door, "thank you for the re-dressing" Arizona gave a nod and a dimpled smile, after Callie walked out the door she couldn't help but giggle to herself at their cute banter and she made her way out of the hospital for a much needed shower and sleep. Callie on the other hand made her way to the plastics floor to see Mark.

"You got a job here without telling me?" Mark joked at the deep blue scrubs I was clad in

"Some cute blonde ruined my outfit and this is all I was left with; either this or the hospital gowns that view your butt crack"

"That sucks, have you taken your medications today?, How is your incision site?" he asked a little detached so as not to convey emotions which was all he could do seeing as pity only triggered the need to remember being run through in the stomach with a knife by a patient on a psychotic break, Mark had tried to show he cared and help get her through that happened but Doctors do make the worst patients it would be a real irony if she was the one who needed someone to talk to after such ordeal. She had sessions with Bailey and group talks to help with the aftermath paranoia; the fear of being alone in her condo scared her to bits but the moment she started showing weakness and decided to get help she would be less of the aid and become the patient, and her patients wouldn't feel too comfortable talking to a basket case, it's not the idea of sharing her problems with Mark that boggled her it was the realization that once it's said out loud it became a real thing and if she kept it in she could feign some delusional excuse about it being a figment of her mind. Getting home and pulling all the locks shut and drapes were drawn, all the lights in the house stayed on and lamps; paranoia and fear running up a personal tab on her electricity bills but she didn't seem to mind as long as it brought her the desired comfort. Reading glasses, hair tied up in a messy bun, good book and loose clothing was the typical day for this Latina after the nightmare which she has allowed ever since her last relationship crashed in a very outsized flame. The relationship that almost led to the alter but was brought to a standstill after the other party said she was no longer interested, she couldn't even stay interested long enough to keep it in her pants

"Yes I have taken them and I'm fine, seeing the counseling group at noon" and the conversation about that doesn't go any further they have the conversations all the time but just to a point where emotion doesn't drag on into the situation to trigger repressed feelings about the psychotic break.

"Alright good, you're babysitting Hanna tonight?" he asked taking off his scrub cap off

"Yes—Addison has a packed day so I'm taking her for the night, thinking I should drop her off with Izzie for the night; she's responsible I mean she has 2 kids" Callie replied shifting uncomfortably in the itchy scrub top "I got slammed with some of Bailey's patients so it's a little hectic today, would you mind taking her?"

"Oh no I can't babysit tonight there's this new doctor on staff apparently she used to work here but took some time out she's hot" he said with a perverted look in his eyes and a fox whistle

"You're ditching Hanna for a hot chic?" Callie sighed and shook her head "That's really nice Mark—really nice"

"Well what can I…." his pager went off "911 to the ER—see you tonight" he was running down the hallway before I could make my pleading statement, babysitting Addison's kid was an interesting thing to do; she was a really bright young girl who would grow up to break all the hearts but she came with a long list of allergies and words, she had it all to say and she wasn't going to take a breath in between the words. Addison adopted her when she was a year and 10months; she is like a daughter to Callie seeing as she was always babysitting whenever Addison had things to get done which seemed like every time.

######

It had been a week that Arizona had been officially back in Seattle, back at her job and everything started to return to normal; she still had some work tied to the work she did in Africa but they weren't as tedious as when she was actually in another continent doing the work head on, now she had extra hands, more medical supplies and some good and lovely rain to make everything better.

"I hate people that say Seattle weather sucks, those people suck" sitting on a stretched out chair on her lawn while Alex moved her boxes around, she really did miss the damp air and the rain; 1 year and 7 months of sun and occasional rain just wasn't as good as Seattle

"It's your house—you know? I'm the one moving all the freaking boxes while you camp out there like Indiana Jones" Alex replied her random statement

"Oh—quit moping there are just a couple boxes; they aren't even heavy" Arizona replied still stretched out on the chair under the cool breeze

"Then start lifting Arizona"

"Don't be lazy…I have been cooped up in Africa doing major work for 2 years and I'm back and you can't even help me move? I'm at a…." her attempt to put Alex on a place for a trip to guilt city was interrupted by a little buzzing device she was glad to be away from for 2 year, "Alex we got to go their plane just landed at the airport, they will have lunch and they will be at the hospital in a couple hours" she got up and changed out of her home clothes and off to the hospital.

Callie hadn't smelled a free schedule ever since she took up most of Bailey's patients and added her atrocious workload to her own, Bailey was an all professional woman; she wanted to help everyone and everything a little too fast, she was sensitive behind closed door but when the patients exit the building she was the Nazi, she wasn't the type of woman to wear her private life on her sleeve which was why it came as a shock when she started showing symptoms of pregnancy.

"Kepner –quick question; who is this Clay Keegan man you added to Bailey's schedule yesterday?" I asked staring at my once vacant 2 hour slot on my schedule that was now filled with a patient appointment

"That's a long time patient Bailey used to see him pro-bono, he stopped coming in for a long time so when he called in I just thought it was the right thing to do" April replied

"How long exactly did he stop coming in for?" I asked, the redhead started tapping her keyboard to pull up his file

"1 year, 7months, 1 week and a couple hours" she said feeling proud of her reply which was reflected back to her with sheer disinterest, "sorry got carried away—just talk to Bailey; he's her patient anyway"

"Whatever it is he was doing in the interim seemed like a really good thing so why is he back? Oh no—bitchy Bailey is in that phase of her pregnancy where the hormones do the talking" I wiped the stress off my forehead, "where's Addison?"

"I don't know she just ran out, guesses are; her bipolar patient finally decided to drown her alter ego" she busted into a fits of laughter and squeezed some words in between laughs "Get it? Drown herself cause she is her own…..never mind" her laughter was cut off when my indifferent expression to her joke became obvious, she cleared her throat, "so yeah—talk to Bailey"

I kicked that idea around in my head a couple times and walked past her office twice and the turned away but it was for the patient and I had to have a conversation with moody Bailey then so be it.

"Bailey?—can I come in?" I asked gently peeking into the smaller woman's office; she peered up from her magazine and gestured for me to come in, "I need to talk to you about Clay Keegan"

"I haven't heard that name in years" she looked up and looked back down to her magazine

"What's his deal? He made an appointment for today" she sighed obviously bothered by my presence in her office

"He's been married for 5years and he claims his wife is a cheater; that she's a no good, gold digging, sniveling, vapid…."

"Ooookay Bailey we get the point—why 'claiming'?"

"I have never met her, I asked one time that they should both come in for a group therapy but he was adamant on NO, sometimes I feel she doesn't exist but then he describes her and no man can make up something that vivid"

"Why does he think she is cheating anyway? Did he state any form of proof?"

"She's in a different social group; he's a 2 and she's apparently a 10" she said hoping her little coded message was fully etched in my brain

"Okay Bailey I get that the hormones can be a little…." She interrupted

"Oh shush it—according to the grapevine he is the nerd and she's like the ones from the magazines; you know? Like those silly mushy movies you kids watch these days"

"So there is a possibility she isn't cheating, he is just insecure about the whole thing—but then why did he stop coming in?"

"You're going to have to ask him that Torres!"

"I hate cases like this that borders on adultery or something like that maybe I will pass this on to Grey"

"Oh no… you aren't going to—Grey has enough on her plate already this is all yours" she scoffed

"This case hits a little too close to home Bailey remember that the same thing happened to me no…." she interrupted yet again

"This thing you're doing? Talking about your feelings and personal life? I don't care—either get me cookies and chocolate milk or get out"

"When that little boy pops out of that very tiny hole in your body Bailey—he will be the one to suffer for this" I got up and reached for the door "Go Home Bailey!" I said over my shoulder

After hours of waiting for the mystery patient and nothing Callie vacated her office to one of the rooms they see patients in and laid down on an empty sofa, out on some oceans waves and decided to catch up on that snooze her insane work schedule hasn't allowed her, blinds drawn, wave sounds for a cool mental calmness and the dimmed light for the perfect atmosphere.

"Errm—Callie hate to disturb whatever this is but he is here" she gestured to all of me laying on the couch "you sometime to right yourself?"

I grumbled to myself for a couple minutes and wiped the sleep off my eyes, "bring him in"

Resumed a position of preeminence on the other couch, I looked to the clock on the walk hands hardly moving at all; it was like the day wanted to remain bright for eternity tormenting my thought threads, he walked in; a man with brown hair that was short and well trimmed, ranging from 5"9 to 5"11, he wasn't thin or muscular either he had the average man's physique, he had hollow eyes like he had been through a world of stress, his eyes were green but dull he didn't have that sparkle people usually have, he had signs of depression on his features, his beard was well shaved; he looked like a man in his mid 30s, he had a red sweater over a white shirt and khaki trousers, he had a scar above his left eye, he was shy and a little quiet; his horn-rimmed glasses made his whole image seem so innocent and the first thought in my head was **why would anyone want to cheat on this guy? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

####

Chapter 2

I had seen a thousand married men walk through the door of this practice each talk about their spouse and they have never spoken about them with such adoration, such devotion like this man did; Clay Keegan worshipped the ground his wife walked on.

"Morning Clay" first name basis to begin to build some certain level of trust between therapist and patient because if Callie needed this man to tell her everything he was thinking; trust was the first way to go, offered him the sit on the sofa opposite her and he sat down viewed the room and then set his eyes back on Callie.

"You're not Dr. Bailey" he said shyly and how I tackle this next sentence had the ability to make him walk out of here or make him trust me even more

"Dr. Bailey is taking some leave off work, so pending her return I will be taking care of most of her patients temporarily" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked to the door and back to the room and then back to Callie showing his uncertainty "Clay, you can trust I can help you just as well as she did…so tell me—you can talk to me"

"I have been married for 5years now I'm sure Dr. Bailey told you that" I gave a weak nod and he continued "My wife and I have the easiest relationship built on trust, love, and we talk about everything and we understand everything about each other or at least I do…but she doesn't love me like that anymore"

"Clay why would you think that?" the man that came in was shy and a little weird but when he starts talking about her he has this tone that errs to the side of possessive, "tell me why you have that feeling"

"She is so wonderful, she has this beautiful golden locks of hair; 15 inches of pure beauty, softness and it smells so good…she loves vanilla scented shampoo. She has these eyes that sink you in; they are blue like the ocean—so blue, her features are so delicate they're almost porcelain, her smile could light up a whole town and when she laughs she puts joy into me…her dimples they make her eyes sparkle so bright, her skin is so soft and smooth, her voice is so soft like summer rain—she is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

His description of this woman was so vivid and lovely, this was love and even after 5years of being together and sharing one bathroom he still describes her with so much love in his voice; that was affection in its raw form. "That's lovely Clay, that's really lovely…so why would you think she doesn't love you—5 years, that's commitment"

"She always has men over—she is loved by a lot of people so she brings a lot of people to **our** house, she doesn't tell me about them, she doesn't ask me about them they are just there" his mood was starting to change as the subject of other men in his house start to come up

"What do these people come around to do?" staring right at the man opposite me

"She says they are friends of hers but some of them sleep over" he said tilting his head from side to side, while grabbing at the edge of his sweater

"Well, she is you wife I'm sure you have the right to tell her that it's making you uncomfortable or that it upsets you"

"It doesn't work that way with us, we love to each other, and she can do things like that"

"Clay if it makes you uncomfortable I think you have the right as a person to speak up at some level that you don't like that"

"I won't tell her to do something that might make her feel uneasy with me"

"But it makes you uncomfortable Clay, which counts too"

"She comes first"

"Sometimes your feelings matter too, so sometimes you have to be able to tell her that some things that she does you don't like them and if she is so devoted to you I'm sure that she will stop" he flinched at my use of 'if'

"'if'?—she loves me, she loves me so much" he bit back a little loud like he was losing his edge

"Clay I looked over your file with Dr. Bailey and you stopped coming in for 1year and 7months, what happened in that time?" I asked with a calm tone when patients start to feel pressured the best was to get them to feel at ease again was through another route and make them speak more

"She left me; she decided that those people that seem to love her were more important than our family" his tone had calmed down a little and for that I was thankful so the session would move along better, "we just got back together again this week and she already had a another man over"

"Clay, have you ever considered actually having a conversation with her about you? About the things that you feel?" I tried again this time a little light question to see how he reacts before I broach the idea of her coming in with him sometime

"When will Dr. Bailey be back?" he rose to his feet and made a beeline to the door, "I will come back in when she gets back" and she was out of the door in one long stride like he was trying to avoid everything I was saying. **Am I missing something?** My confusion was 10 folds and I wasn't sure it was something I said or something in my office he sighted or anything.

I sat in my office for a couple minutes wondering what happened and how I offended a patient; that had never happened with me before

"What happened? He just left a Clay shaped hole in the elevator door from where he broke through" April walked into the room with the same look I had on my face

"I really can't say for sure, I need to talk to Bailey" I got up from the chair and noticed he tracked mud all over the manila rug "what the hell?"

"Is that red mud" April asked the obvious question

"No April its red wine" I said mordantly and heard her murmur an insult, "get someone on that, I need to talk to Bailey" I walked out of my stained office to Bailey hoping for some sort of explanation.

I walked over to Bailey's office and even over all my confusion I still had to consider her hormones at this time.

"Bailey? Can I talk to you? It'll be a minute" she nodded and I was in her office pacing, "I think I pissed off your patient"

"I knew you would" she said unruffled and a little condescending

I rolled my eyes and sat down "What did I do wrong?"

"I bet you were telling him the possible ways he could fix his predicament" she said

"That's the way it is right? I mean that's why people go to therapy; to fix things"

"Not this guy" she replied with her full attention on me this time

"Then what does he want" I asked getting a little frustrated with this

"He knows his reality, he's accepted his reality, he's just choosing to ignore it denial works for him that way….there's a possibility his wife is cheating on him but he doesn't want to hear you say it and tell him to fix it he just wants you to listen to him talk about his wife"

"That's what you were offering him?"

"Just keep asking him about his wife and let him tell you all the things you need to know—he just needs an ear to pour his problems in"

"That doesn't feel like help Bailey"

"That's why I have him around pro bono because I'm not really helping him I'm just preparing him for his impending split"

"But they did break-up, a year and couple months ago"

"Look, they are both insane I don't get the attraction they have…that's what I know for sure"

"He's so devoted to her and she doesn't even care to be faithful, it's just sad for him"

"It is—but look we help some get better and we help some cope with whatever they have chosen to cope with"

"He walked out of session"

"Oh he'll be back; it's just a matter of time before she drives him crazy"

####

The African kids were finally in the hospital and the medical boards are going crazy with adoration of how Arizona was able to do something like that, it was thoughtful and a bridge for third world countries to get medical help in developed countries, interviews and articles were going to be published.

"I'm so proud of us Arizona" Alex said as they both stood in front of OR schedule board and most of their Africa cases had already been scheduled for surgery, "at this rate the second wave of patients will be here next 2weeks"

"I'm so happy how at how this turned out, wait—did you say 'us'? This was all me Karev" she said with a wink and walked past him "I have to find this Sloan person, I need a consult"

"That d-bag?—Good luck with that" he chuckled as he walked down the hall; he was scheduled for surgery somewhere else in the hospital **I'm sure I can handle him**

It was time to meet the legendary manwhore she had been hearing about for the past week she had been back from Malawi, she needed a consult on a case and the fact that he was the only one good enough to make a skin graft to help the boy was the only reason she agreed to even cross paths with the man.

"Dr. Sloan?" the 6foot bearded man, with grey hair and a muscular physique turned around and smiled, "You're Mark Sloan"

"One and only" his cocky smirk made itself present, leaned against nurse's station counter with his hands crossed over his chest, his eyes scanning her up and down, "Need something Blondie? Or you're just here to stare at the view"

She rolled her eyes and took a deep long breath, she hated these kinds of men that acted like they were statues to be kissed for good luck, "my patient needs a skin graft and I heard you're my go-to guy"

"You heard right Blondie, so you want to come watch me grow skin like God?" Mark replied with a wider grin **breathe Arizona, breathe…**

"Wow—they were right about you" Arizona let out

"Am I really as hot as they told you about" Mark said

"You're a huge douche bag…you know what—never mind, I'll find another person for that" she said and walked away

"You're not going to find anybody better than me doll-face" he said loudly after her, she just shook her head and scoffed down the hall thanking her luck she didn't have to deal with such a smug human on a personal level

"Hey Karev—get on the phone with Seattle Pres I need a skin graft yesterday" he busted into laughter which just made Arizona angry "shut up I don't need you gloating" that didn't hold the laughter at bay

"He's a real ass isn't he?"

"The biggest" she fell heavy into the attending's lounge couch, and the fatigue of 10hours of sleep in 72hours started to gnaw on her muscles

"Fatigue already, don't tell me you were lazing around in Africa" he asked as he passed her a bottle of water

"I haven't gotten that much sleep at home just sometimes feels like there's another person in the house" she shook her head knowing that sounded a little bonkers considering the fact that she lived alone

"Oh sweet you're scared to be alone can I crash for a while? I need a break from my shithole apartment anyway" Alex said

"Oh? That's it—that's the only reason you're considering it?" his stare went blank like there was meant to be another reason, she got up from the couch and walked out of the door "Call Seattle Pres Alex"

She had been feeling a little uncomfortable in her own house ever since she returned from Africa and she hasn't been feeling all that safe in her own house, just a random feeling here and there that someone was watching through the curtains. She had always had the feelings before Africa but after a year and couple months of not feeling something like that being back to feeling it just got tripled up for some reason and the blonde wasn't getting any sleep thanks to this. She had been used to the feeling of comfort in Malawi and now being back to feeling very open even in a confined house that she lived alone in was a new thing and **that** was enough to keep her awake.

"Seattle Pres said they can have someone on the skin graft this week" Alex walked into the on-call room where the blonde was trying to get some sleep

"What?—when exactly is **this week?**" she pushed herself up from her lying position but the pain in her neck and head protested that sudden movement and she cringed in pain

"Sleep deprivation isn't a good color on you—ready to run back to Malawi yet?" Alex joked

"Just about ready…guess I have to give that asshole another shot then" she got up from the bunk bed and walked out the door down the hospital corridors to the plastics floor once again

#####

"You want to know what I don't get." Callie asked the skinny blonde woman sitting right across from her with a straw sticking out from the side of her mouth

"What?"

"Adulterous wives" Callie stated

"Is this going to be a long winded story about how much you want to run your ex over with a car?" Teddy said with a level of dispassion that was almost palpable

"No—but that comes after this, my patient's wife is a tad problematic"

"What do you mean" she finally stared at her

"Her husband; he adores her so freaking much and she cheats on him with people, yes Teddy I said 'people' not just one person"

"There are always two sides to every story that's why we ask their spouses to come in at some point and have them talk it out"

"Yes I know that—it just doesn't make any sense why anyone would endure that kind of betrayal and still love her so much…if he wasn't so devoted and I wasn't gay ill ask him to dump her and date me"

Teddy's head snapped up from her reading material and started giggling uncontrollably, "Oh now you just sound desperate for love"

"Oh love—ain't that a bitch" they both laughed

"Just don't get attached to the patient Callie, keep it strictly professional and listen to him…" their giggling was interrupted when they heard tiny light footsteps on the floorboard running from the kitchen, a little girl with auburn hair, green eyes and cute little freckles, she was clad in her uniform and had her backpack still strapped tight to her back and her knee socks making her more adorable,

"Aunt Cal! Aunt Cal!" she kept yelling as she ran into the room holding a zip lock full of brownie bites, "look what Izzie made me" she pulled the bag full of brownies up as she threw herself into Callie's arms and snuggled in

"Oh sweetie we can't eat that" Callie said as collected the bag and set it aside on the coffee table in the living room"

"Wait why can't she eat that" Teddy asked

"Nuts…she can't have nuts" still cuddling the little 7 years old with the sad face on her lap, "we'll stop by Izzie's store later and get you cookies okay sweetie"

"That sounded vaguely dirty if you ask me" staring at Callie's bemused expression…"the former" Teddy said sheepishly and watched the laughter light up Callie's face

"Oh that did sound dirty" their childish laughter was cut short when they heard Hanna snap her fingers twice

"Adults!" the little girl said as she hopped off Callie lap, Teddy's face completely blank with shock, "But I want the brownies" she said pouting

"She's like a tiny Addison isn't she…I mean look" Teddy said pointing at the little freckled girl

"Okay honey—remember the cartoon we watched together couple days ago?" the little girl nodded, "remember that fish that was looking for his son?" she gave another faint nod not sure where this was going, "okay now remember that fish that kept swelling up?" another nod, "that will happen to your face sweetie if you eat that"

"Teddy! Shut up…." Callie yelled back, the little girl giggled

"I liked that fish"

"Okay sweetie go upstairs and change out of your clothes and we'll go to Izzie's and get you those cookies" as happy as a 7 year old that had just been offered cookies can be; Hanna was hopping up the stairs with the widest grin

"Explain to me again why she can't just stay home with us right now?"

"The patient I was talking about scheduled another appointment and I really want to be there so I'm dropping her with Izzie today"

"And that's safe? Another appointment on the same day? He must have bucks in his bank"

"She has 2 kids, it's safe…he's pro bono"

"When did we start having that?"

"Since you started sleeping with your patient" Callie bit back a little too fast like she had been waiting to use that line for a long time

Teddy caught a little sudden opened her mouth in surprise "Alright! Change subject…" their giggling was interrupted when a little red head barreled down the stair looking like a rainbow threw up on her

"That's not the dress I picked out" Callie said with a smile to the little girl grinning at her fullest at the end of the stairs

"This one has pink" Hanna replied

"What's the color you picked" Teddy asked

"Black" Callie shrugged like she did nothing wrong

"What are you taking her to a funeral?" Teddy said mid chuckle

"Shut up both of you get in the car…right now"

Back the office after dropping both Teddy and Hanna off at Izzie's house of everything baked, walked into the practice and raced to the elevator being late to this kind of thing wasn't an option,

"Where the hell have you been?" Kepner said handing her a cup of coffee

"Is he here yet?" Callie asked as she peeked at her watch seeing she had minutes left, "I'll be waiting"

After a couple minutes of waiting the man of the hour finally stepped into the room and this time tracking more mud than the last time and had a smell Callie couldn't quite place but was a little uncomfortable with, she gestured for him to sit down

"We got off on the wrong foot this morning I suppose, so I'm taking another route to understand this better….why don't you tell me about your wife" that approach seemed to appease his mood, he suddenly dropped his shoulders, relaxed into the sofa and flashed Callie a smile

"She's amazing, I knew that we would be together forever ever since we met 5 years ago…" he giggled a bit on his trip to nostalgia "I proposed to her on a petal of roses she was so beautiful under the moonlight" she seemed like he had gone into a trance he didn't seem to acknowledge Callie's presence anymore

"That's amazi…" he interrupted

"She loves kids and butterflies and little tigers; pink little butterflies on her head, she works around kids all day and she comes home and tells me all about them and we fall asleep together, watching her sleep and breathe is the beauty of everything I live for" then he finally acknowledged my presence, "Have you ever felt love so profound you would do anything to keep others away from the one you love?"

"I would assume love like that exists in the world…how did you two meet?"

He giggled again and adjusted in his seat, "she came into the store for groceries and immediately we locked eyes I knew we would last forever; she smiled at me like she was drawing me in with her warmth, she smiled at me"

"What did you two say to each other?"

"We didn't need to say anything, we just knew and since then she has never left me and I have never left her for anything or anyone" He replied

"You said that there we breaks in your relationship—tell me about that"

"When TR died he took a piece of her…" Callie interrupted, her first mistake that afternoon

"TR?" he stared at Callie with pure despair like she had just stopped his heart from expressing itself and he clenched his jaw, "my apologies—continue"

"He took a piece of her and then she left me and it took me months to find her again in a new view and new faces to look forward to, she picked her bags and left me—but she was never far away from me"

"What do you mean by 'new view and new faces'"

"She was…." The session was interrupted when April stuck half her body into the room

"Dr. Torres please see me outside…you really want to see me" she said with a sense of urgency, Callie flashed her patient an apologetic smile and walked out of the room to the hallway to see April

"What the hell! You never disrupt a session…ever!" Callie yelled at her, "What the hell is so important?"

"It's Hanna; she is in the hospital, Izzie called a couple time but your phone was off so she called the office"

"Give me 10minutes" Callie waked back into the room and apologized to her patient and explained it was a personal emergency and rescheduled for the day after which for some reason Clay was happy to oblige, it had become a conversation about his wife he was finding the interaction more comfortable. After minutes of the worst scenario of why Hanna was in the hospital flashed through Callie's mind she took hurried steps up to the pediatric floor. Walking down the hallway randomly until she saw a blonde pacing with fear. She grabbed an intern pulled at her name tag,

"Gr-a-ciel-la...Okay—Graciella I need you to find me Dr. Sloan and tell him to meet me on the Peds floor now! And tell him Dr. Calliope Torres said that" she walked over to Izzie who looked like she has seen the worst of her days

"Hey…Izzie" Callie said softly to the already spooked lady

"I'm sorry…I didn't know she was allergic to peanut" she said with her hand holding her hair off her face, her rough blonde hair falling over her shoulder

"It's okay… where's her doctor?"

"A man treated her and he said he was going to go get her" she let out a heavy breath and hunched over with a little relief that I wasn't strangling her right there…"Oh there he is" Alex was approaching with Arizona right by his side

"You're her parents?" the blonde with the white coat with a little tiger asked as she looked over the chart

"No—she's the mother" Izzie added as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb to Callie, which made Arizona look up and freeze with surprise for she recognized this particular brunette from a week ago how could she not?

"The weirdo with the PhD" that familiar retort caught Callie's attention when she finally tore her face off the window into Hanna's room where she was fast asleep due to the allergy shot she was given

"I'm not the one with a tiger on my coat" Callie replied with a smile, which just left Izzie and Alex staring back and forth

"Touché…" their attempt at a pleasantry was cut short when; Mark came barreling down the hall into the scene

"Is she okay? I got a call from the ginger in your office and some intern" she pulled Callie into a hug, "Are **you** okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just her allergies acting up again

"Can I see her?" Arizona gave him a nod and he was in the room by her bedside holding her hand and promising her all the nuts she can eat when she wakes up

"The husband?" she asked a little bemused and hoping for a no because it would be weird to say she had a slight crush on the wife and got hit on by the husband, she was sure to lose her sanity right then and there

"Oh no-Mark? No! he's a friend..." relief washed over Arizona's features though she wasn't sure exactly how a person like that could be friends with someone like him or why she was relieved she had only just met this woman, "Izzie—hey you can go home now, I will call you when she wakes up" the panic stricken blonde nodded and walked to the door, after all she had her own kids to watch over

"She's an adorable little girl, her mother must be a heartbreaker" Arizona said staring at Callie from the corner of her eyes

"I'll pass that on to her" Callie giggled at Arizona's attempt to ask if that was indeed her child

"So she's not your child" Arizona asked

"No she isn't—but you already knew that"

"Won't hurt to be sure" they both giggled when Arizona's pager went off, "Got to go save other kids"

"With that tiger on your jacket?" Callie mocked

"It's really cool with the kids these days" she said as she turned to walk away she figured there was something else she needed from the brunette and since the pager wasn't emergent she was able to squeeze in a quick question, "Uhm—Hey you're a therapist right?"

"I should think so" Callie replied with a confused glare

"Can I ask for little favor, off the books?" Arizona asked

"Sure...what's the problem?

"Hypothetically speaking...a friend just moved back to Seattle after a short break and she's feeling paranoid in her house like she's not alone is that normal?"

"Yeah a little normal...like how long was she gone for?"

"Say a year and a couple months...what do you mean normal?"

"Well it takes a while to get adjusted back into a place even if you have been there before or used to live there no matter how long, it just takes a while for the person to start getting used to the environment again"

"So there's nothing wrong with the feeling?"

"Not really...is she actually seeing anyone else in the house or it's just a feeling"

"Just a feeling I guess..."

"Then it's completely normal...How long has she been back?"

"Say a week—how long does it take for the feeling to completely fade"

"Then it is normal...if that drags on for more than 3weeks then that's more **her** than the fact that she's been away" Callie said tilting her head to get a better view of the blonde, "signs of stress and sleep deprivation"

"Excuse you?" Arizona replied a little confused

"I could write you something that can help you sleep"

"Oh no...It's not me—It's my friend" her pager goes off again, Arizona clenched her jaw obviously hating the interruption, "the tiny humans need saving"

"Get some sleep doctor Robbins"

"Who says I'm not getting any?" She saw Callie's raised eyebrow and realized the double meaning in the sentence, "I meant sleep…any sleep" Callie smiled as she walked away

Callie walked back into the room with Mark who was looking at her copiously like she had suddenly grown a third eye or popped another chin,

"What?" Mark winked like his side ticks were meant to get the message across, "What?" Callie asked again

"You and the good doctor getting it on? No wonder she wouldn't go out with me" Mark said with a hushed tone

"You asked her out?" Callie asked a little intrigued

"Attempted to, but she would rather jump into an ocean with sharks than watch me grow skin like God I should have taken that as a telltale sign" Callie couldn't help the giggle erupting she put her hands over her mouth so muffle the sounds of her laughter, "guess I have to make nice now"

"No one tells Addison about this" Callie sounded.

They both spent the night switching shifts waiting for her to wake up and when Mark had a surgery, they both alternated shifts and Callie hoped just for a little while to see a certain blonde make a reappearance into the room, for Hanna of course not for the fact that Callie wanted to see her.

#####

Okay I have caught up on my Agatha Christe and I think I'm ready to tackle this mystery head on….Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

#######

Chapter 3

Ever since she talked to Callie in the hospital it had officially been on 3weeks since Arizona has been back in Seattle comfort has never felt more strange, she started taking Callie's advice and realized she was probably paranoid because she had been gone for a long time, so what she was doing in that moment was taking it a step at a time, Alex had been sleeping over and after Mark Sloan had apologized for his vile behavior the week before and graced her with the best skin graft as a peace offering **others take chocolate, roses but we doctors take skin grafts too** they had become a sketch of what friends look like but it's a working progress to becoming a fine art; Mark often walked her home but he had his own night time shenanigans to get to so he never really stayed, she hadn't been getting that much sleep but it was better than when she first got back in, she was started to ease into the paranoia as a normal feeling.

Arizona was hunched over the counter waiting on the coffee machine to brew a little faster with her eyes closed, "You know you should consider the sleeping pills, heard you walking round the house last night checking locks", Alex said plopping down on a kitchen stool and yawning like he slept on the clouds

"I see you slept well" Arizona pushed out with stress on her eyes and ache in her body, and random thought on her mind, she stood upright walked up to the fridge, opened it and stood right in front of it; the frost against her face was doing a lot to keep her awake since the coffee was taking forever

"Like a baby—Arizona are you okay? Looks like you might fall in" Alex said with a little chuckled, he stood up grabbed mugs from the cabinet and served that brown hot liquid that Arizona needed to keep awake, "Caffeine is here" Alex said passing a cup to Arizona

Arizona looked at the clock on the wall, "Alex we need to get going the African patients are all getting discharged today and I have to be there to oversee that" She got up with her mug in hand and walked up the stairs

They got ready in record time because they had a quick detour before the hospital; Arizona had fallen in love with this new bakery where she gets her breakfast and **more **coffee from, she hurried into the café and to the counter, she was ushered by a tall dark muscular guy,

"Morning doctor Robbins—the regular?" he asked as he moved to get her order ready

"Morning Shane…yes the regular" she was looking around while Shane got her order when she spotted a very familiar brunette, attention planted in a book with her coffee and breakfast in front of her, Arizona told Shane to take his time while she walked over to the brunette's table completely lost in thought that Alex was waiting in the car, "How many books will you read?" her question got the attention of the brunette who immediately gave her a wide smile

"Arizona Robbins—morning to you too" she replied, "Want to sit?" she pointed to the empty sit opposite her which Arizona took without hesitation; she stared at Arizona for a while, smiled and then tilted her head.

"What—what's the problem" Arizona asked feeling a little weird being stared at by the brunette

"Stress bags, worry lines and your eyelids are about ready to drop, Arizona you haven't been sleeping—let me write you something for the insomnia" Callie said with worry in her eyes

"I'm fine—I'm completely okay"

"You can say that till you're blue in the face but your face tells it all" Callie looked at the coffee she was holding, "Let me guess black with no sugar"

"Okay fine—I will take what you have" Arizona finally gave in because she knew she couldn't afford to keep awake for any longer before Webber declares her unfit for the OR, she watched Callie pull out her prescription pad and scribble on some letters and ripped it out, she passed it to Arizona, "this would help?"

Callie gave her a nod and smiled, "Robbins!—what the hell?!" Alex asked from the door after waiting for so long in the car, he walked up to the counter picked up the order, and walked out the door a little pinched

"I'm sorry I have to go" she got up and walked towards the door, "Thanks Callie" they both smiled and Arizona was back into her car and off to the hospital.

Callie was having an easy day which she had been having for a couple days now since her most important patients weren't scheduling as much meetings as before, some had started to feel better and actually made it once a week, and the patient she really interested in hadn't showed up at her office in days so she was able to drop Hanna off at school, and have a healthy breakfast before her next appointment which wasn't until later that afternoon, when Callie's phone rang.

"April?—what's the problem"

"**Your patient is here, the one with the muddy feet"**

"He isn't on my schedule for the day or week"

"**He just kind of showed up Callie, and asked for you"**

"Okay—delay him for 5 and I will be there"

Callie stared at her barely touched breakfast and closed her book and walked out of the café to tend to her patients, she walked into the practice and April handed her, her usual files on the patient and coffee,

"Morning Clay" Callie took her seat and opened up her notepad, he just kept staring at Callie. "You were supposed to come in last week but you never did, does that mean you and your wife are better?"

"There is nothing wrong with me and my wife, we are perfect and just everything love has to offer, this is simple a dark parch and we will above it doesn't matter how many things or people you have to scrape off" He replied with a quirky smile

"'People you have to scrape off'?—I'm sorry I don't follow" Callie replied but he just ignored the question

"Have you ever felt love before doctor?" He asked a little too bold for the day, he would generally come in with his hands in his pocket and his words low but he was bold

"No—but I would assume that it exists somewhere in the world"

"Love and bond so strong that you just know that she will be yours till forever, and no one would ever touch her like you do…or love her like you do" he said

"It's only fair if love like that is mutual" Callie said not really understanding what this whole conversation is about, his tone was possessive like always but this time it was calm unlike before it was unhinged

"It is mutual, she feels the same way about me—her love for me is why she stays alone for me and waits every night awake for me, she likes it when I watch her sleep, her scent covers our room and I wrap my arms around her" he said like he was in a trance

"Does she still bring men over?" he question that seems to loosen his tightly knotted bolts, he clenched his jaw and shifted in his seat and his gaze fall onto Callie like she was a mud-blood out of a sorcery novel

"She still does—but they don't stand a chance against anything that we share, she is precious to me; they are the ones that will feel the pain, she has done nothing wrong"

"But she is the one that brings…." Callie was interrupted

"She has done nothing wrong!" he sounded this time, Callie taking that as a hint to stop pushing that topic she tried another approach something to ease the patient

"Tell me about your past, moments in your past that make you happy—moments you both shared" Callie said

A smile spread across his thin lips, "we don't go on vacations a lot thanks to her job, but we stay indoors all day just wrapped up in each other, I know everything about her, how she sleeps, what she likes, what she sleeps in, her skin is a carefully crafted handwritten letter from the moon—so beautiful"

"5 years and no vacations? What does she do?"

"She works with kids, lots of kids" he didn't go any further and Callie figured he didn't want to go any further so she decided to let that be another topic for another day

"You said you two broke up couple times before this time that you're finally back together" he gave a strange nod, "tell me what happened"

"She picks things over me like I'm never there but I am, I am always there watching and waiting for her; always there, the first time It was her job that she picked over me and now it's her job again"

"How does that make you feel?"

"She's my precious, she can do no wrong to me—I respect her too much to make her feel like she needs to stop working for me" he replied with a smile, "She's never leaving me for anyone or anything again so her job can take her for as long as it can I am calm because I know I have her forever"

"That's a very possessive claim over someone that owns her own freedom; do you ever tell her this?"

"I don't need to verbally tell her this, it is just a fact that she knows very well" Callie wasn't getting the same warm vibe she used to get from this patient, he was rather egocentric with his words, like he didn't care what it would sound like, he thought it and it was out of his mouth, he was once again said; bold.

Callie scribbled some things down onto her notepad and looked back at the man, she wasn't getting as much detail as she would like to, so she decided it wasn't her place to try and help anymore she would just do as Bailey said and just let him pour his problems on her, "I have always thought and heard about true love, how did it feel when you met her"

"Like all the air in the world paused for that moment, like everything and everyone didn't matter it was just me and her, it's like time was jealous and stopped to witness our fusion—for years I have never kept my eyes off her and our love has never for once shortened even over our splits"

"That's an amazing feeling Clay, and over all the break-ups did she date anyone else?"

"She tried but in the end she always ended up with me, she will always belong to me, within my reach, never out of my sight…" he giggled for the first time and said jokingly, 'there's no escaping this love of ours"

Callie giggled and smiled at that, well at least he joked about something for the past time he had been coming around, "You see her every day?"

"Every day, I give her time when she goes to work but she always comes home to me, every time—we fall sleep together" his phone buzzed and he was on his feet like he had timed the session,

"Uhm—Clay we still have 20minutes more" Callie said when she noticed the man was ready to leave

"Work calls doctor Calliope Torres" he used her full name for some reason Callie didn't quite understand but wasn't too comfortable with, he had the same quirky smile when he said her name, he picked up his jacket and said "later today doctor Torres will be here" and he was out of the door, Callie's face was blank she didn't know whether to be offended, confused, insulted or just plain clueless cause she was feeling all those things at once.

Callie decided to sneak a quick look at her watch once again and almost 2 hours had gone out of her free time and she had patients to see in a couple minutes so she decided to pour her troubles to Teddy. Teddy had more free time than Callie and Meredith because she decided she wasn't going to pile on more work and get stuck talking to people that needed help she just needed more time alone to herself which is something Callie hoped she had done. Callie entered Teddy's office and laid down on the couch her patients lay on; she laid there with her legs on the pillow and her gaze to the ceiling, "I think my patient is using me"

"You're here to see me; a therapist about your patient? That sounds very healthy" Teddy said sarcastically

"I think he is a control freak" Callie ignored Teddy's comment, "He has somehow gotten me to do what he wants"

"That's kinky" Teddy joked again

"Teddy I am not kidding—this isn't a joke or something" Callie turned to face Teddy who was trying to get serious but was failing at that miserably, "Fine! I'll talk to Meredith instead" Callie stood up from the couch and walked to the door

"Oh come—I was kidding, what do mean he is a control freak?"

"First, he gets me interested in his case and then walks out, like he knew that was going to make me bend to his own ways…and then secondly he comes in when he wants to, if I set up a date he doesn't honor it—he makes me shift my schedule for him"

"Could this be that over-thinking thing that you do?" Teddy asked acting like this was an actual therapy session

"No I really don't think so—he just likes to make things on his own terms and he called me Calliope"

Teddy giggled at the way Callie sneered at the last part of the statement, "We treat people like this daily, I'm sure all this is nothing"

"Just…something about this guy doesn't feel right" Callie said sitting up from her former position and leaned back into the couch, "I really don't get what it is"

"I have a patient in a couple minutes Torres I'm going to need that couch in a few, get your ass up and stop over-thinking everything"

####

Arizona's day had ended and she finally managed to push through all her surgeries and some of the African kids had been discharged and she was happy that was a huge success, the hospital board had asked for interviews and to have the whole thing published and she had more on her plate than she ever realized she would so yes she really needed to sleep now, she changed out of her scrubs and took the sleeping drugs Callie had prescribed; one does higher for optimum effect, she had Alex drive her home and she showered off the day, she pulled on her sleep clothes and laid on her bed, she felt the effects kicking in and even with the fact that she didn't favor the fact that she was alone she didn't fight the unconsciousness,

She slept for hours, the morning sun was high in the sky and for Seattle that was a good day, she little rays of light highlighting her golden blonde hair that fell on the pillow surrounding her head like a cloud, she flipped over and saw that the empty space on the other side of the bed was ruffled and the sheets were pulled up in that area and she didn't remember rolling over to that spot of the bed, she had occasionally felt presence in the middle of the night but she was sure she was dreaming, she wiped her blonde hair off her face and shrugged it off as effects of the sleeping pills, she got up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen and set he coffee maker on, she walked up to the kitchen door and saw steps of red mud leading outside the door she held on to the handle and it turned all too easily; it was left open all night and muddy steps were leading to the outside garden, "Ugh—Alex! Where the hell did he step in, is that red mud?" Arizona simple grumbled at her stained floor and left it ajar for some air in the space

She sat at the kitchen table, feeling as tired as she felt the day before, she flipped open her laptop and started doing some research and typing things in,

"Dr Calliope Torres?—who is that" Alex said mid shoving his mouth with bagels which startled the blonde making her slam the laptop shut, "Wait—that's the lady from the other day?"

"Don't you knock anymore?"

"The door was open anyway—why are you searching up on her?"

"She's a therapist…I just need some input about…about a patient"

"You like the weirdoes with the PhD?" Alex said with a wink that got irritation out of Arizona, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing Robbins…Rock on"

"You're cleaning that you know and stop leaving my door open" Arizona pointed at the mud stains on the floor leading out through the door; he just looked down at the stains and back at her and gave her a confused look,

"Is that mud?" Alex asked placing the food on the counter "That's not me and I didn't leave your door open you locked it last night when I left" Alex stated clearly continuing with this business

"It was open this morning and then I saw this" she gestured to the mud on the floor

"Maybe it was me it was dark when I dropped you off anyway" they both shrugged at the mud stained floor and continued their conversation about the articles and how to get their day done without stress.

"I am not cleaning that up" Arizona said as she slipped off the stool and walked up the stairs to get ready for work.

#####

Callie had never been sleep starved but she had been doing some minor research on her mystery patient but she came up with blanks, nothing in her books really had all the characteristics that he had, there was always something wrong with the theory she came up with to explain him better, she had fallen asleep on the couch after tucking Hanna in, until she felt a sharp pain on her forehead that woke her up, her eyelids fluttered open to see a grinning little redhead with freckles standing in front of her with her pink pyjamas

"Hanna, what did I tell you about flicking my face?" Callie grumbled

"You said not to" the little 7 year old said with the same grin on her face

"Then why do you always flick my face when I'm sleeping" still extremely sleepy Callie pushed out more words

"Because I like it better when you're awake" Hanna said climbing on top of Callie to sit on her

"Hanna you're sitting on my lungs" she giggled and when nose to nose with Callie, pecked her forehead

"I have to go to school Aunt Cal"

"Okay—okay I'm up, can you get off my lungs now sweetie? She hopped off Callie and held out her hands for Callie to hold, Callie pulled her body off the couch held on to the little hand and they went upstairs to get the little girl ready for school, after long hours of battling with the shampoo to use, if she wanted her hair to smell like strawberries, or lavender, or chocolates and splashing water on each other, breakfast was all about lots and lots of bribery for her to have cereal for the fourth time that week till they both got ready to leave the house, Callie dropped her off at school and decided to stop at the hospital and give Mark breakfast since he was on-call.

She walked up to the Peds wing in search of a certain blonde.

"Calliope?" she stepped out of a patient's room after seeing that face she was starting to like pass by, "what are you doing here?"

"I can see your color is finally returning to your face" Callie said with a smile

"Thanks to you—thanks again"

"Coffee? I really don't know how you take it but I was thinking black, but then you're stress-free so I was thinking you might want something else" Callie was rambling which was totally unexpected for her, she could talk down patients in a rage or having a break down and not stutter for a second, but then she was talking to Arizona and she was rambling

"Calliope calm down" she reached over and grabbed a random cup and took a sip, "Perfect"

"Calliope? I never told you my name"

"I have my ways"

"I'm glad that you're sleeping again, I was afraid you'd become a patient—that would not be good for me"

"Oh?—Why is that?"

"Well because there are some things you can't say to patients and I would like to know you on a different situation"

"Oh? Hmmm—things like what?"

"Well for starters you can't tell them how great they look, how beautiful they are how nice they smell—you just can't" Arizona giggled and looked around like she was going to get caught for flirting by the hall monitor

"I would really hate to a patient"

"I know right? Would really suck" they both giggled

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" Arizona said with a smile and obviously flushed cheeks

"Love to—have to get to Mark he's going to need his caffeine" they parted ways and after Callie dropped off Mark's coffee she walked was back at her office and place planted into another book,

"Callie? Clay is here"

"Bring him in"

The man walked into the room and took his seat as usual, Callie was staring down at her notepad trying to start up a new topic that was sore to the man, she glanced at him only to be completely shocked to see his new appearance, the man who had been coming into her office for the past few weeks had a brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses, this Clay Keegan that stepped into Callie's office had a golden blonde hair, and had contact lenses on which made his eyes blue, he had a familiar smell but why would he smell like Arizona that made no sense at all, she just stared at him for a while,

"New look? Care to tell me what inspired this new change?"

"I think it's time my wife started paying attention to the things right in front of her" he was cracking that little shell that he was in, no shred of shyness in this one…least not anymore. Callie was happy her sessions were making him bolder but bolder for what? What was she making him bolder to do?

"Well that's really good making changes for her"

"This is the color of her hair, we share the same hair now, soon we will share the same space, and soon she would just have me"

"Clay, did she ask you to do this? Changing your identity for someone isn't very good way to make her see you more"

"'Someone' she's my wife, why don't you ever seem to understand that Dr. Torres—we do these things for each other, she loves me this way"

"I'm sure she does Clay but do you like yourself this way?"

"If my wife loves it then I love it too, she needs someone who looks like TR"

"TR? Who is that?" he refused to answer, he just sat there in silence staring straight at Callie, "Her ex-boyfriend or something?"

"No—she didn't have anyone else before me, not that they ever would matter, it will always just be me"

"Why don't we do a joint therapy—where your wife comes in and we can all talk about your marriage and how her actions are influencing yours?"

"You know her, you just can't find her in the crowd doctor Torres" Clay said with a vile expression like he wanted to do something

"I'm sure I do, but we will still need you both to come in at some point of therapy when I feel her actions make you act irrational"

"You were recently left at the altar isn't it doctor? And disaster with the patient with a knife isn't it doctor? Could it be that you're projecting the former onto me?" he was doing a fine job at making Callie look unprofessional, he was going to try anything to make her idea of couple's therapy seem like something that came not from her professionally, but from her because she was seeing bits of herself in Clay

"This isn't about me Clay this is about you, your marriage and things we keep avoiding and have been avoiding for a while" he was starting to get anxious and uncomfortable, he leaned forward from his chair like he was about to do something sudden but pulled back again

"Do you know what I did yesterday Doctor Torres?"

"No Clay I don't…tell me"

"I spent the night with my wife, she was curled up in my arms; she was with me and she loves me"

"Why do you feel the need to keep convincing me and yourself that she loves you" Callie said feeling the need to say everything to this patient

He smiled and then stopped, he was starting to lose his edge again, this time he just kept smiling in silence and his hands were rubbing up and down his thighs he was getting agitated. He giggled and then stopped again all the while Callie kept staring at him with a confused look, she didn't know how to deal with him

"I think we started this session a little off, why don't we start again" Clay suggested

He didn't like the way the session wasn't going his way, and Callie was right he was a control freak and the fact that Callie was digging into his closet made him defensive and use her personal life against her, which was something now chewing at the edge of Callie's mind; she started to think maybe she was projecting her past relationship onto this man **was she really starting to make her deductions based on her personal life?**

The conversation didn't last much longer until Callie's other patients had to come in so he had to leave considering he never came in whenever Callie asked him to, he only came in whenever he felt like it. She left the practice late and tired of the words she had uttered that day to help people and she had never even felt better for it, days before she would feel like she had helped someone that day but that day she felt normal and she had to go home to a hyperactive little girl, she picked up Hanna from Izzie and Denny's house and walked home.

"Arizona?" she saw a blonde sitting out on her front porch looking like she had seen the worst of the day, she was staring right ahead, "are you okay?"

"Someone is in my house…I don't mean literally but I **feel **like there is someone in my house" she said as she rose to her feet, "I know you said its sleep deprivation but I'm wide awake and I still feel unsafe" Hanna togging at Callie's hand wondering what was going on

"Come in, come on in" she led Arizona into the house, "Hanna sweetie go wash up upstairs and come back downstairs for dinner okay?" the little freckled redhead was hopping off the stairs

"I'm sorry for coming here—I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologizing Arizona and sit down" she pulled out noodles from drawer, pulled out the pot, some vegetables for chopping, "want to help take your mind off things you can chop some vegetables and sausages" Arizona smiled took the knife from Callie and started chopping

"Thank you for….I really don't know what I'm doing here but thanks"

"Stop thanking and stop apologizing okay?" Arizona nodded and they made dinner with Hanna's "help" after which they watched hotel Transylvania again for the 20th time; it was Hanna's favorite animation, which was weird for her age but she loved it so Callie watched It every night with her till she fell asleep cuddling up to Callie, but this time she favored to the side of the new presence that she said smelled like flowers, Arizona had felt really weird about it at first when Hanna leaned and placed her head on her lap while the cartoon was playing but minutes later and she felt comfortable being there, Callie had tucked Hanna in and somehow wished Addison's retreat would take a while longer because she loved having her around.

"Its 8:30 I really should be on my way home, I feel better now I guess" Arizona when Callie got back downstairs

"You're not going anywhere—come on I'll set up a room for you" Callie grabbed her forearm and pulled her up the stairs

"This is your room?—I don't want to impose"

"Shut up and sleep Arizona you need the rest more than I do, and I'm working downstairs anyway just call me if you need anything"

"Calliope th…"

"Don't say it…can I ask you a question?" she gave a nod for Callie to go ahead, "What made you stop feeling safe? I can tell this isn't just the fact that you just got back to Seattle"

"It's been a while now I guess"

"How long?"

"I really can't tell maybe 4 to 5 years now; it has just been a feeling"

"What changed from then and now?"

"I thought I was the only person you said you weren't going to analyze"

"I just want to understand" Callie waited by the threshold for an answer which Arizona wasn't ready to give

"Why did you have a gash on your stomach when we first met?" Callie realizing that was a sore subject she didn't want to talk about either

"Goodnight Arizona"

"Goodnight"

######

Sorry for the delay


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

#######

Arizona had not had a goodnight sleep in weeks ever since she got back from Africa, she had slept for hours and woken up a little more tired than she was before she slept, but not this time she left bathed in a scent uniquely Callie and she felt warm and safe in a place she had never been before, but completely unsafe in her own house, how is that even possible, she tossed around the bed all night in her own home in the **comfort** of her own bed, but immediately she showered and laid her head on a pillow that smelled exactly like Callie she slept off and even the sound of the alarm wasn't even enough to break her sleep. But unlike the brunette that slept on the couch for the second night in a row woke up early with a pain in her head and ache in her shoulder and a giddy 7 year old to take care of, she had patients to see, and errands to run so she had to start her day early—the Clay Keegan issue was still biting at the bottom of her mind but she isn't going to get personal with a patient, not again the last time that happened he ran her through with a knife so she was not going to do more than asked, this was a case; simple as that. She had gone up to check on Arizona countless times, she had seen how peaceful the blonde slept and she didn't even need medication for that kind of serenity so she decided that it might not be Arizona's fault that she was feeling paranoid maybe she was right; maybe there was something in her house or someone. A strong feeling like that to make her leave her own 'safe haven' for a stranger she had barely known for more than 3weeks' home and feel safe there, maybe Arizona did need someone to talk to.

"Get up! Get up! Aunt Cal—come on!" Hanna's soft and little voice piercing through Callie's sleepy haze, "I'm going to be late for school Aunt Cal", Hanna said tugging at Callie arm hanging off the edge of the couch

"Arrrgh—I'm up Hanna, wide awake" she sat upright wiping the sleep off her face, she noticed her palm came back stained "did you draw on my face?" the little girl giggled and nodded, she couldn't help but chuckled at the really adorable little girl with her auburn hair rough on head, "was it permanent marker this time?" she shook her head and pulled out the marker to show Callie, "good, good girl—now let's make breakfast"

"You said I can have ice-cream in the morning if I took cereal for 4days straight Aunt Cal" Callie chuckled and put her down on the kitchen counter, "All or nothing Hanna let's make it 5days" the little girl picked up a banana from the center piece fruit bowl while Callie grabbed the cereal and juice from the fridge, "What about Arizona? Is she going to have cereal with us?"

"Why don't you take her an apple or a banana? And don't flick her face or sit on her lungs" Callie said watching the little girl race all the way up the stairs to wake Arizona, "Careful!"

"Morning!—nice moustache" Teddy said from the door threshold in her jogging gear, "Thought you said we were going jogging this morning"

"Side tracked, Hanna needs to get to school and I feel like crap" Callie pulled the cheese out from the fridge and set it down with the eggs, "What if she hates cheese"

"Hanna is lactose intolerant now? and she has an imaginary friend" Teddy asked really confused

"No—she's not, wait! What do you mean imaginary friend? She's 7 she's a little too old for that now Teddy" Callie said while making breakfast

"No, I'm serious she has this Andrew friend in the CIA who always tells her that if she takes what's not hers she'll be spanked" Teddy was picking out cereal from the box

"Least he is teaching her manners, reason for imaginary friends aren't good Teddy think Addison's absence is affecting her emotionally?"

"She's 7 Callie, you treat her like a daughter anyway—she misses Addison but you don't abandon her all day"

"I do leave her with Izzie all day; think that's causing imaginary friend issue? I never…" they heard two set of steps coming down the stairs and a happy tapping one was definitely Hanna, she was holding on to Arizona forearm and chatting, "Morning—sleep well?"

Arizona gave a light nod, introduced herself to Teddy and sat down and Callie placed a hot cup of coffee in front of her, they continued with breakfast and chatted away, making jokes and Hanna spent the rest of her time around Arizona quizzing her about everything she liked, and sharing her juice box.

#####

"So your patient the married one—what's the story with that now?" Teddy asked

"I tried to find his wife yesterday, think she might be a pre-school teacher" Callie added, she had tried to find a woman resembling Clay's description but she came up with tons of them and she didn't exactly have enough to go on

"Pre-school?—that doesn't make sense that much, then why would she be all over the place?" Teddy questioned

"Well that's all he told me; that she works with a lot of kids and a lot of people like her, maybe those children relief program people, they fly everywhere all the time" Callie needed pieces of everything to fall into place but she didn't know how or what the pieces are.

"Any patients today?"

"Clay and that other lady from the plane crash" Callie shifted deeper into the cushion and put her legs on the coffee table in Teddy office, "So this Andrew person Hanna keeps seeing is weird right?"

"You think he might come in?" Teddy asked flipping through her patient files

"I really don't have any idea…think I should tell him to stop coming in?—he really doesn't make sense sometimes and the thing he said about me knowing his wife or something" she got up and left the room, "I have more important patients that won't keep going in circles"

Callie walked over to her office and had her usual sessions with the patients, and her regular boring day—Clay didn't bother to show up which she was all but used to so she completed her day, tried to check up on Arizona but she was on call so she decided to head on home, she needed to spend more time with Hanna as possible because the only reason a child would have an imaginary friend was because she was feeling alone and she didn't want Addison's absentee role as a mother have effects on her. Izzie was a great mother and takes care of Hanna but she just wanted her to be with people in her family circle and not some neighbor and her kids, she walked down to the parking lot to find a recently blonde man leaning against her car wearing black, it was a little dark in the parking lot but the silhouette casted by the person was one Callie recognized very well, he was standing there expectant, **why didn't he just come upstairs**

"Dr. Torres evening" this was another personality entirely, he was back to being modest and shy—his hands were in his pocket and his glasses were back on but he still had the blue eyes bright behind the glasses, he stood there staring at Callie for a while and then he looked away, he was standing deep in the parking lot meters from Callie and half his body was covered with the shadow in the lot, "I need to speak with you, please"

"Expected you hours ago" Callie was starting to feel a little uncomfortable being in a parking lot alone with this man.

"Can we go upstairs or would you like to talk here" he said, Callie looked around to the building with most of its lights off, she knew Meredith was still up there but the building was extremely silent and everyone had gone home, Callie gestured for him to follow and they went back to her office

"You missed session today Clay, I'm not so sure I can help you if you won't come in when I ask you to" she was ready to tell him that it was time to leave and maybe he should find another therapist to play around with, she was done dragging this back and forth it wasn't helping her or him, seeing as his words still haven't completely left Callie; making her feel she was getting too personal

"I lost my wife yesterday" he said standing at the door and taking off his shoes this time, something he had never considered to do in the weeks he had been coming into the practice

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize—my condolences" Callie said

"She's not dead" he snapped, but was quick to contain himself and walked deeper into this office to take a seat, Callie felt it was safer to leave the door open; she had seen this kind thing before it was like déjà vu, being alone with a patient she wasn't too sure was mentally stable, "she wasn't home last night I just want to understand what happened"

"What exactly does your wife do for a living" Callie decided to start her assessment again

"You know what my mother used to say to me when I was little; when you take what isn't yours you get into a lot of trouble for it…quick spanking is how she got the message through" she was staring right at Callie

"Clay are angry at someone?" Callie noticed his mood, he seemed angry

"I went to Neymore and I couldn't find her, all her usual places and I couldn't find her do you how much panic that goes through the mind when the person that you love isn't there"

"Neymore?—what is that?" Callie asked, trying to make some progress as much as she could with him but he was calm and angry at something at the same time **but at what exactly?**

"What would you do keep the person that you love, what length would you go" he was clenching his jaw and staring at Callie

"If the love is mutual like you always say, then it shouldn't be a matter of trying to 'keep' the person" Callie said slowly like she didn't want to anger him any further, it wasn't a very crowded building; she couldn't exactly yell for him to leave that he was making her uncomfortable that discussion might not go very well

"You have a daughter—don't you Doctor Torres?"

"No I don't"

"That's a shame I would have pegged you for the type to do anything to protect the young ones in your life and pay a lot of attention to them" Callie had started feeling that this conversation was hitting a little close to home so she decided to cut it off

"Why don't you come back tomorrow Clay, its late and I have to get home—how about tomorrow I'll have you on schedule" he nodded and picked up his jacket, a vile smirk at Callie and he walked to the door, turned around and said

"These days my wife feels like a stranger, do you know what it's like having a stranger in your bed Dr. Torres?" he asked strangely

"No not really I don't Clay"

"Hmmm—I would have thought you did" he wore his shoes and was out of the building before Callie could let go of the breath she had been holding on to for hours, their conversation wasn't a long one but it felt like hours considering how weird it went and Callie thought to herself, **how the hell was Bailey handling this guy**

Callie walked in her house and had the urge to pull her curtains and double check her locks, this feeling was back and she didn't like the whole idea of her feeling **weird, **

"Hey—you're late, we left about the same time" Teddy was coming down the stairs

"Got delayed, thanks for picking up Hanna" Callie was stripping out of her clothes right in the living room, she needed to feel light and stress free, "tucked her in?"

"Yeah—you should have been here hours ago when she was rambling about Andrew and his cool tales"

"Oh please don't remind me about this imaginary friend I have enough on my mind right now" she took a sip out of the soda Teddy had on the table, "hey, have you ever heard the name Neymore?"

"Uhmm—it's a shelter somewhere here in Seattle, people go there; for rehab, grief group or something not too sure its owned by some activists or feminists or something, people with abusive husbands or…" Teddy shrugged

"Wait! Did you say abusive husbands?"

"Yeah—gave a session there once for their post-trauma victims, why? What's the problem?

"My patient, he said his wife went there I'm just trying to find her" Callie said taking another sip of the soda

"What's with you and this case? Why are you so interested? He isn't even paying us"

"Something about this guy Teddy doesn't feel right, he seems dangerous and whoever his wife spends time with could be in trouble" Callie said

"What makes you think so?" Teddy asked

"Just a strong feeling Teddy, really strong feeling I guess"

"Drop it—he doesn't even pay for the stress, hell! He might be one of those people that test therapists or find fun in creating false mystery"

Teddy was right she had seen patients that would come with a false sense of mystery, drumming up problems that aren't even there, but she had also mistaken real cases for that as well and actual patients that needed help never got it, this wasn't a case she was sure one but one thing she knew that was certain is that, he isn't someone to be overlooked; he had real issues.

######

Arizona has been feeling she needed to call Callie and thank her for the other day, but she had already done that, what she really needed was a reason to talk to Callie at all and she also wanted to talk to Callie about things she was feeling—maybe she also needed to talk about her brother so she decided to invite Callie over for coffee because she needed someone to talk to.

She had the day off and the day before when Callie came to the hospital to see Mark, she had said she had the morning off cause most of her patients weren't coming in that day. So maybe she needed to talk to her since she felt very comfortable around her.

She had come to think about everything, about her brother, about how she was paranoia in her own home and how everything was affecting her and not in the best of ways, she had been away from this feeling for 1 year and months how do you explain the calmness she felt miles away from home, but the fear she felt when she was home.

"You said you needed to talk, are you okay?" Callie was taking off her jacket

"You asked me a couple days ago when I stopped feeling safe" Callie nodded urging more words, encouraging her to go on "I lost my brother he was always there for me and suddenly he wasn't" she picked up the picture frame on the side table and gave it to Callie, there were two people in the people; he had his arms wrapped around his sister, it looked like an army base but the residential zone of the base

Callie stared at the picture for minutes wondering why the other person looked so familiar; blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples with stubbles on his face, he looked exactly like Arizona but something about him was so familiar and it was unsettling considering she had never met him before. She pulled the picture out of its frame and turned it over, she chuckled "TR and AR?"

Arizona giggled, "His initials—I thought it was weird but he seemed to like it, it was what they called him on base and at home" Callie's smile was cut short when she realized she had heard that name before and it was related to loss, this wasn't just any kind of coincidence **or was it**

"When did your brother die?"

"About 3 years ago, I couldn't stay so I moved to Seattle for clarity I guess" Arizona snickered and pulled her knees closer to her chest, "haven't gotten much of that"

Callie started staring at Arizona wondering if she was just being silly or was she starting to see a patient's description sitting right in front of her, "Does the name Neymore mean anything to you?"

"It's a shelter; I used to go there for grief counseling for my brother" she stated simply while Callie's thoughts were running miles round her brain in seconds, she had a terrified look plastered on her face gently praying that the next question she is about to ask doesn't confirm her fear

"You said you were away from Seattle a while, where were you? And for how long" Callie asked

"I was in Malawi, for a year and 7months to be precise" **he stopped coming to therapy for 1 year and 7months**

"You're a pediatric surgeon" **she works with kids, a lot of kids, **"you like little tigers** she has a little tiger on her white coat. **Callie's head snapped up to stare at Arizona and this time **really** stare at her and not as someone she liked or someone she hoped she would end up horizontal and naked with.

"Were you ever married or by any chance married right now" Arizona raised her eyebrows wondering how Callie got from asking about her brother to nuptials, she was starting to get confused. "Just go with it please"

"No—I am not married"

You have coworkers over sometimes and they sleep over?"

"Yes, sometimes—Alex mostly he hates his apartment so he sleeps here sometimes" she was starting to get confused at the entire thing

**Golden blonde hair, blues eyes, dimples and she works with kids—her brother 'TR' died around the same time she moved to Seattle 3 years ago. He said he couldn't find her for months around the same time she moved to Seattle, "**he has been following her even before Seattle" Callie said undertone, her breathing was starting to get elevated, she was starting to sweat a little just thinking that she was right in the middle of an obsession triangle, **he said I had better her that I just don't realize, **"what if he was talking about you"

Arizona shifted closer to Callie wondering what she was going on about, that snapped her out of her trance and she looked up to stare in ocean blue eyes and pushed out fake smile, "Uhmm—I just realized I have a patient to see and I have to go" she got up from the chair and made a beeline for the door leaving Arizona even more confused than anything, she didn't know the words to tell her that she probably had a stalker, he had said countless times that she didn't do anything wrong that the people she brought around were the people that would get hurt, she was safe alone.

Callie had been seeing this patient for weeks and for once she never thought to guess or think really deeply, she had told Arizona that the paranoia she was feeling was normal; she had given her pills for her fear of being alone in her house, she had to meet Clay today and she didn't know if she could breathe knowing that this person was stalking Arizona. She couldn't breathe, think or even start to understand what she had gotten herself into; she had studied criminology for just a little while and had no idea that this would be a case that would need that aspect of her expertise; she had never hoped that she would have a case like this on her plate.

She walked into the practice and straight upstairs to her floor and saw April flirting her eyes off with one of the P.T specialists—Jackson Avery, she walked up to Callie immediately,

"Clay said he isn't coming in anymore" April said handing Callie her new schedule for the day, Callie looked flushed and tired like she had seen the worst of the world "Are you okay—Callie?"

"I'm fine—cancel the rest of the day on personal account" Callie walked into the office and picked her notes she made on his case, she flipped through the files and then it hit her again—why won't he come in anymore? What does he know and how did he know it?

Maybe she was over thinking everything, maybe these two cases weren't even close to being the same; there are tons of people with blonde hair that's 15inches, blue eyes and dimples and had a dead brother named TR, who was she kidding this was right in front of her eyes, his last session he was angry about someone taking something that wasn't theirs.

Callie drove home; she needed to think about this and she needed someone to bounce all her ideas off, Teddy was the right victim and she needed to reflect on everything, she picked up Hanna from school and dropped her off with Izzie which was routine, she got home to meet Teddy on the same spot on the couch she was in the night before like she never even moved.

"Hey Teddy—I need to talk to you before I go mental" Callie pulled out her white board from the storage closet in the corridor that led to the inner parts of the house, she pulled it to block whatever show Teddy was watching; Teddy was sat there looking bemused, "I need you to listen to this and tell me what you think" Teddy gave a faint nod,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"She has blonde hair like he said; 15inches of golden freaking blonde hair, she works with kids – she's a pediatric surgeon, he wasn't in therapy for a year and 7 months – she was out of the country for a year and 7 months…does anything seem similar right now?"

"Wait who are we talking about right now?" Teddy asked again

"She lost her brother and moved to Seattle, that's 3 years ago he followed her from Boston, this guy isn't just stalking her Teddy—he's obsessed with her" Callie started pacing and her breathing was rapid, "he watches her Teddy, she said she could sleep; that she was scared and I didn't see it"

"I don't know what is happening here" Teddy still confused as ever

"The way he talks about her and how he said they were married, I have seen something like this before—this kind of mental condition paired with his obsession; he would kill to keep her away from other people"

"Is this that patient of yours? The pro bono case?" Teddy got up to stand in front of the pacing Latina, she had been rambling ever since she stepped into the house and that was the best way to shut her up, "CALLIE! Use your words here, who are you talking about?"

"My patient is obsessed with Arizona" Callie finally pushed the words she had been frightened about for the past hour out of her mouth, "I studied criminology Teddy and I didn't see it, I didn't even think about it—I saw her countless time and never guess that she could be the one"

"Okay, Calm down—have you called the cops?"

"No not yet, I don't even know his real name—only Bailey, me and April have seen this guy – that's not enough to go by"

"You still have to go to the police with this Callie, he could be dangerous—I might not have studied criminology but I know that this isn't safe for her"

"This has happened before Teddy and I went straight to the police and he drowned her before I could even figure anything out, he obviously watches her home and work so it's better she doesn't start to feel he's everywhere"

"Are you a hundred percent sure about this? No inch shy of certainty Callie, this is a serious case—obsession isn't something to be lax with"

"I will call Derek tomorrow, he helped with the first case and I'm sure he can help with this without sounding too much alarms or spooking this guy off"

"Are you using Arizona as bait?"

"No—hell no, things need to remain the same if I ever want to know where he watches her from, if he breaks in or anything—if she starts feeling unsafe she'll act and he will become violent"

"Okay what do we do next?"

"I don't know"

"Callie what do we do next?"

"I really don't know at all"

#####

Sorry for the delay…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

#######

Chapter 5

Callie spent her entire night flipping through chapters of medical journals and books and patients histories, she has seen this kind of case before she knew this all too well—there was more to his obsession to Arizona and she knew this for a fact, she had gone through jugs of coffee and Teddy had fallen asleep face down on the kitchen counter along the line of their research, but Callie stayed up guzzling every drop of caffeine to keep her awake and alert – she needed to solve this for Arizona's sake, she didn't know how long his interest in her would last but she guessed there was something holding him to her, this wasn't just a typical obsession; there is something about Arizona that has kept him tethered to sanity which simply meant that if the thing that he can't do without is taken from him; just like an addict he would go violent for a chance at another hit.

He wouldn't mind murder just for a chance to hold her, and once Arizona started feeling her safety was under question, he would take her and in that moment her survival isn't going to be a sure thing, so Callie weighed the options over night, the only way to keep Arizona safe was if she remained oblivious to the happenings around her while Callie tries her best to get Derek to help her catch this man.

She scribbled everything she knew about this case on the white board, after hours on the internet and reading the books, Eureka!—she found what she was looking for; there had been a similar case of something like that in past cases in the news reported and they fit just perfect, the victim died which scared Callie even more, she stared at the clock for hours just waiting for the hands of time to strike the ante meridiem so she could camp outside Derek's office for help, he had helped her in the past to investigate different cases; mostly on the one where she got stabbed.

Callie didn't get any sleep, she asked Teddy to take care of Hanna for the day and called April that she had to see a doctor so her appointments had to be cancelled, she looked like she felt—she suddenly saw the man approaching the building with sleeked back hair and well trimmed facial hair, navy blue shirt neatly tucked in his black jeans, his jacket barely covering his holster where his gun rests cold and his badge, coffee in one hand and briefcase in the other, she sighted Callie and smiled,

"Didn't think I would ever have the pleasure again, what can I do for you Dr. Torres?" he asked with his usual charm

"I need your help, I really need your help Derek—I have another obsession case and I need you" Callie said with a shaky voice which matched her pale face entirely

"Okay – well, I will alert the force on this" his demeanor shifted considering those were the same words Callie said a couple years ago; maybe not those exact words but similar, that led to a girl being drowned and a doctor being stabbed

"No—no you're not hearing me Derek, I need **you** not the force, I barely have anything to go by on this guy—can we talk in your office?" Derek knew this was serious because here she was again looking pale and afraid, so they walked into the building and into Derek's office, he sat down and offered her the chair parallel to him but sitting wasn't the one thing Callie needed she had stayed up all night reading and obsessing so right now she needed to say it all while pacing, "he is obsessed Derek and I don't mean **just obsessed"**

"More reason why we need the force Callie, he could be dangerous" Derek stated like he had all the fact he needed just by hearing the word "obsessed"

"It's not like he could be Derek, he is dangerous—but there is something about her that he's drawn to, something specific about her reminds him of something or someone, if this were a normal obsession he would have taken her or raped her—but he hasn't touched her in 5years he followed her all the way from Boston; there is something about her that he has turned to a shrine" Callie ranted

"Which is why we need to do this routine and keep her safe" Derek quickly jumped in

"She has to remain unaware of what is happening, if I am right and he adores her like a freaking collection, if you take this routine route and take her to safety, it's going to be like taking an addict's source of pleasure and he's going to tear every cabinet open to find her" Callie said leaving Derek to ponder what exactly his next words would be

"I'm not going to put another girl's life at risk" Derek said as he picked up the phone to call the new Intel in, Callie slapped her hand on the receiver

"In his mind they are married, in his mind they have a life together, he knows what she sleeps, he knows what she smells like, and he describes her life they are in love, I don't know from where or how but he knows everything about her but he does Derek and she would be in a hell of trouble" Callie said

"What the hell is this guy? Callie I strongly urge that we get a team and protect this girl—why don't you do this the official way? Invite him in for a session and then we'll get him from there" Derek said

"He cancelled everything which by the way makes no absolute sense it's like he knew he had been caught"

"What did you do broadcast to everyone about this?" Derek asked with a scoff, "Where were you when you talked about this?"

"I was at her house when it hit me and I…" Callie paused for a moment an froze in her exact spot, the realization of the only reason why he would cancel all his appointments like he had been caught was crystal clear—too clear it mirrored her shocked expression back to her, "he was in her house, he was right there"

"You saw him or something?"

"No—I don't mean physically, he was definitely watching like some voyeur, but no matter how close he was he wouldn't have heard us unless…" Derek interrupted her conclusion

"…there's a listening device in that house, or camera…which ever one it is this guy has crossed the line" Derek was obviously appalled by the entire thing, "Explain to me again what the hell this guy is"

"There is something about her he can't stay away from, she has probably seen this guy before—she probably sees him every day but doesn't even notice him; 5 years Derek, how can you follow someone for 5years if there isn't something about them you need" Callie finally settled into a chair when her own thoughts started becoming exhausting, she ran her hands through her hair essentially combing it with her fingers seeing as she didn't have a chance to run an actual comb through the hair before she dashed out in the crack of dawn to see Derek who was now also analyzing this with his mind. "If you take her way, you're going to taint his obsession, it's not going to be golden to him anymore then he'll hurt her and we'll never know what it is"

"Okay—I will pull together a team but this can't operate under the Bureau" Callie tried to interrupt but he cut her off before she could make a valid argument, "we need smart operatives and I can't get my hands on any if this works underground"

Callie saw reason in his words, he made sense "they won't ruin this?"

"No—I will take point in this and I won't let them stomp all over it, we need guns incase and we computers to access files and programs" Callie nodded

"Cristina Yang—I want her on the team"

"Who is she?" Derek asked a little puzzled

"She's a professor of Criminology in Stanford, she's brilliant; I have been to 3 of her lectures and she's good if I want anyone at all I need her" Derek gave a vague nod which wasn't in acceptance or rejection

"I will see what I can pull around on this" Callie sighed and leaned forward against Derek's table…"think this is a sensible route?"

"Honestly? I really don't know but I hope to God that it is" Callie said

"Okay well, I have a lot of things to get through today Torres so let's do this again this afternoon, you'll meet the people i put together"

"Alright" she got up and walked right out of the building, it had started drizzling and all she felt like doing was running, she wanted to run till her lungs started to burn—till her chest started to hurt; till it felt like her heart just might explode out of her chest, she needed to feel something, she needed to feel like she hadn't put Arizona's life in the wrong hands or this decision she has made was the wrong one.

Sometimes she would maybe imagine that she was wrong about Clay; was she seeing all the wrong signs, oh—she just wishes the signs were wrong cause then she wouldn't have to wonder what would happen if they fail, what would happen if this guy changes his game or does something spontaneous. Callie was sure of his motives but what if his execution doesn't go as she thinks it might? What if he takes Arizona and just decides to brand her now; and what exactly does Arizona remind him of? His mother, sister, long time girlfriend or something from his past she has, a behavior or a habit of hers that reminds him of something. But the real problem is what he would do when the piece that makes his obsession so sacred gets soiled? She wouldn't be relevant to his cause which means he might hurt her. People like him always have that 'if I can't have her no one will' thoughts and that alone is enough to scare the hell out of anyone.

Callie walked back into the practice and packed all her case files, sorted them out and marched into Bailey's office, she knew Bailey would be enraged but she needed to help Arizona and right now the importance of that one person outweighed the others, she dropped the cases on her table and asked her to re assign another therapist to them, Bailey merely looked up from her work; she had been off for a while ever since her baby was born and now that she was back she wasn't taking any silly excuses.

"Why are your files on my desk?" she said, her voice loud and precisely conveying the right emotion to let Callie understand that it was rhetorical she needed her to get those files off her table and take herself out of her office

"Bailey I have some stuff I need to work out and I need to do that alone, I can't treat patients feeling like this" Callie said

"1 week and I need your ass back in this building doing the work I'm paying you for" Bailey said, sharp and short

"1 week really isn't…" Callie caught a clear glimpse of Bailey's death stare and decided to finish that statement differently, "1 week is perfect, thanks Bailey" Bailey gave a nod and waved her hand and was back to her work, Callie walked out of the building thinking of what she could do in 1 week, would she be able to save Arizona in one week? Would she be able to catch this guy in one week? What would one week accomplish?

She walked into Izzie's store and sat down to relax and actually have something in her system that resembles food, she had had enough caffeine but nothing to balance out the effects, she ordered and started to drown in her own thoughts. **Was she really doing this the right way or not?**

**####**

Arizona was having a pretty free day; Barnett had taken most of her cases leaving her virtually idle which she wasn't really used to, after Callie left the previous night she had called Karev to keep her company; Karev who didn't seem to mind was at her house at record time for free food and fluffy sheets, they had spent the night talking and laughing but she couldn't get Callie's weird exit out of her mind, did she share too much or did she really leave because of the lame excuse she gave? So she decided to call her office and check if she was in and bring her lunch or something but got the reply that she wasn't feeling well from April; maybe she did leave for that reason so Arizona decided to take her some soup for whatever fever she was having. She reached Callie's door and knocked.

Teddy opened the door and peered at the blonde lady, after knowing that some psycho stalker was after her it was hard for Teddy not to stare at her with worry and a little pity which Arizona didn't understand, "Hey…Arizona—what are you doing here?"

"I heard Callie wasn't feeling too good so I brought chicken soup, I don't know if that helps her but I does help a little" she said with a dimpled smile

Teddy stepped out onto the porch and glanced down the lane Arizona walked in and down the opposite lane like she was expecting to see a black SUV parked with tinted windows there with binoculars sticking out of the glass, Arizona just stared at her like she wasn't freaked, "come on in and just set it down in the kitchen"

Arizona walked into the house while Teddy did a sweep outside like she knew what to look for, but she had also become a little paranoid, after dropping the bags in the kitchen Arizona walked over to the living room and was shocked with what she saw, she kept staring for a couple minutes with her mouth agape and her eyes scanning the object like an anomaly, "Teddy what the hell is this?"

Teddy closed the door and walked to the sound of the voice and immediately kicked herself in the face for forgetting that there, she didn't have the words to explain why or what it was to Arizona. The white board Callie had used to explain everything to Teddy was right there in the living room with description of Arizona's appearance and details written clearly in black and red ink. Teddy grabbed the eraser and wiped the entire thing as fast as she could.

"It's not what you think" Teddy spoke up staring at the clearly shocked Arizona right there

"What the hell is it then? I tell her about my brother and she analyzes me like a patient?" Arizona said, "Like a patient? That you determine their diagnosis after talking about them"

Teddy didn't know what to say, the truth in that moment would make things worse and it wasn't her place to tell Arizona so she just tried to keep her calm as much as she could, "Talk to Callie about this, she has something to say about it"

"Is this some kind of psycho thing?" Arizona asked still staring at the board even though it had been wiped completely, "what the hell is this Teddy?"

"Talk to Callie she wrote that…she has something to tell you so listen to her please…" their conversation was put on hold when Arizona got a 911 page, she stared at her pager and back up at Teddy who was now clueless and looking guilty.

She had wanted to move the board all morning but she had procrastinated and figured she was at home alone she wouldn't need to, **who else was going to see it right?** Oh—was she wrong!

Not too long her phone rang also and this time she was in motion before Teddy could offer more words, she flung open the door and was out the door instantly tapping buttons on her phone, Teddy texted Callie instantly to avoid her being caught unaware by a paranoid blonde.

_*****_ _**Arizona is heading your way she saw your board of weird and is demanding answers**_._** Tell her the truth Cal she needs this – Teddy* **_

Immediately Callie got the message she sighed and started regretting leaving that board out there all night, now her sloppy mistake might cause Arizona her life, she had at in that café for hours and waited for Derek's call but that text she wasn't expecting, then another buzz and she could guess who that would be from,

_*****_ _**meet me at the hospital now…please we need to talk – Arizona***_

Callie poured down the last of her coffee, paid and was off to the hospital to have a conversation she didn't think was going to go well, not for her and definitely not for Arizona who was going to find out that a man has been following her for the past 5years, watching her sleep, listening in on her private conversations, occasionally coming into her house when she was sleeping to hold her and that at some point she had told her that it was normal to feel that way and even given her drugs that helped him get closer, how was she supposed to explain that to Arizona? How—what word would she use to explain that?

Callie walked up to the Peds ward and asked for Dr. Robbins but she was redirected to the ortho wing where she saw Arizona pacing and almost in tears,

"What happened?—are you okay?" Arizona just stared at Callie with empty eyes, eyes already puffy and red with tears still tempting to fall

"Forget about me for a second, what's the matter?" Callie asked with worry in her eyes

"Alex – he got hit by a car, but he's going to be alright; he said if he hadn't jumped out of the way in time it would have been worse, they are waiting on his x-rays to know how bad the break is" Callie tried to step forward to comfort her but she mirrored her movement with a step backwards and crossed her hand over her chest, "What the hell was that board are some sort of stalker?"

Callie couldn't help but giggle at that irony, "Arizona I can explain"

"Then explain"

"Is Alex on morphine?"

"What? – Errr… why do you want to know that? Why?"

"I just want to ask a few things about the hit, just something plain…" Callie reply

"Yes—but just a little he said he doesn't want to be loopy" Arizona pointed to his exam room

Callie walked into his exam room with his bloody leg with cuts all over it, his left side looked bruised and his face had abrasions all over, he jumped out of the way but sure didn't land well,

"You're that Arizona's therapy friend? I'm fine I was molested while getting hit I don't need a shrink" Alex sneered

"That's really nice I'm not here to be your shrink, I just want to ask a few questions" Callie waked forward

"Doctor in the morning, detective by lunch—what are you a superhero at night?" he giggled feeling happy with his sarcastic retort

"The person that hit you, did you see the person?" Callie obviously not feeling too interested in his cheeky words just continued with her questions, "Did you see anything at all…please Alex anything at all?"

"I didn't see much of anything but the blonde hair I'm really fucking sure of; he had a grey or black hoodie on—not so sure" Callie recognized the description she did all too well, it might not have been detailed but she had only one question to confirm her thought.

"Did you stay at Arizona's last night?"

"Errr… yes why?" Alex questioned

"Nothing—nothing at all, thanks" Callie walked towards the door but stopped on hearing Alex's next words

"He tried to hit me again, it felt personal—he missed the first time and then he reversed to hit me again, I'm thinking maybe someone's wife I slept with or an old patient I was an ass to" Alex said

"Why didn't he hit you again?"

"Excuse me?" Alex exclaimed

"No—not what I meant, I mean why did he stop?" he had become violent, maybe it was a warning to Callie to back off or just starting to get rid of his 'competition'

"Heck If I know—all I know is I'm happy he didn't hit me again" Alex said shifting painfully in his gurney, "that bastard will pay f…." Callie's phone rang and she peeked at it and smiled it was the call she had been waiting on all day; it was Derek and hopefully some good news, she walked out of the room and into the corridor to see Arizona hovering around the room, just waiting for something.

Callie walked up to her just as Stark; the ortho attending was showing her the scans for Alex's broken leg, Callie took that as a way to slip out of the hospital to avoid Arizona but that wasn't too easy as another hand grabbed the elevator just was it was about to close, Arizona stepped in and pulled the emergency stop button and stared right at Callie,

"Start talking" her voice was stern, and tired but she was determined to hear it, whatever it was.

"Arizona please not right now" She stared at Arizona who didn't even flinch, she was demanding an answer and she wanted it right then, Callie seeing this turned to face her grabbing her by the shoulder with both hands; she gave it a soft squeeze and held on, "Do you trust me?"

"No—not really right now"

"Arizona!—do **you** trust **me**" Callie asked again this time lower and tender, Arizona looked away from her for a little while before giving that little nod, "I will call you tonight and explain everything I promise—I really have to get somewhere now" Arizona released the button and sighed, the elevator dinged signifying its destination had been reached, Callie pressed forward and kissed Arizona right on the forehead and walked out.

Callie walked up to the man, who had obviously been waiting a while with his hands in his coat, he said "Preston Burke gets my job if this goes south, you better be sure of this"

"He almost killed a guy tonight, hit and run—one of her friend that sleep over, he wanted to run him over and we haven't even done anything yet—he is irrational now that someone knows"

"Let's get to work then—come on and meet the crack team; Yang won't be here till tomorrow she was excited she would get to add 'worked with the police department' to her resume" Derek walked Callie into an apartment building, they walked into an empty loft and saw 4 people sprawled up on a single sofa eating take out—empty room space with table and computers set up, a white board on Callie's request, "This is Charles Percy the handyman; he's the man for when the locks don't open on doors we need open, smart too, Alexandra Grey the computer geek; anything with a screen a buttons she's your gal, Reed Adamson she's the criminology major; she's no Cristina Yang but she is good, Lauren Bowell the analyst; she can things from the past, she digs things…there's your crack team get on it"

She stared at he faces and Lauren was the first person to speak up, "I saw your notes on the stalker and I think that he's closer than we think"

"What's your theory?" Callie asked

"If he was able to install all the cameras in God knows where when she wasn't home, that means he's been in even when she is home; sleep maybe—why would he want to miss a chance to be able to come and go when she's asleep" Lauren added

"Distance isn't a problem for him, he has stalked her since Boston to Seattle for 5 years, and he could be anywhere at all"

"Well we can't really work unless we have something substantial to go on, your notes are very vague" Reed said flipping through Clay's files, "Explain this guy let us try and understand"

"Something about her reminds him of something or someone; he can't hurt her if he keeps seeing her, obviously whatever it was is important but seeing as we don't have anything on him like his history we don't really what it might be" Callie said

"What happens if you take her away and he finds her?" Charles finally spoke

"The last guy killed her like his mother died, they try to relive that moment, more like recreate it for some sick twisted reason" Callie replied

"The bigger question here is who does she remind him of and what killed the person" Lauren asked

"I don't know—its hard having nothing on this creep not even his real name, he was a dark haired person now her brother's look alike" Callie said randomly

"Her brother's look alike? He takes appearances too?" Lexie asked

"Appearances of people close to her maybe? So who was he before he was her brother? Maybe some close to her maybe?" Charles said

Callie bounced off the stole when she realized she recognized the person his first appearance portrayed, he had a brown hair and green eyes when he first started coming into the practice, when she found out about TR she froze and kept staring at everything in the room she remembered a picture with 3 people in it but she didn't pay attention to the other guy as much as she hoped she should have, but he had distinctive green eyes and brown hair but her eyes barely stayed on him for more than 4seconds, "a brother and a friend"

"So maybe this Arizona reminds him of his sister? Or his friend?" Lauren questioned

"They are one in the same I think" Reed replied but her victory was short lived when Charles asked the real question,

"Then why did he introduce her as his wife?"

Callie sighed and sat back down on the stool…"And we're back to square one"

####

Sorry for the delay…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

####

Chapter 6

They spent hours on end testing every theory there is, every scenario that could happen, every single last thought from each of them completely exhausted; they were spent and starting to feel there was just nothing they could do about everything, they could go on and on about more things about Clay but they didn't know anything about him they had nothing on him—at least nothing that could help find him or explain exactly what he was up to, at some point some of them had left for their homes and Callie had wondered where Arizona was; for someone who was keen on finding out the truth she wasn't too pushy, she considered going to the hospital to try and find her but she didn't realize how unsafe that was until Lexie reminded her that the last person that was too close to her was swept off the ground with a car and in the hospital, She was scared and had to go home; she hadn't seen Hanna in a whole day and with her minor case of abandonment causing her imaginary friend phase—Callie decided home was the place to be, the case would still remain in the morning and Arizona would be staying with Alex so that was another front she knew she would remain safe.

Callie knew there was no time to waste, if there was something she knew for sure was that; Clay knows that people know so there is a change that she might have underestimated the fact that he might not hurt Arizona, she was playing this on a hunch; she wanted that to be the case cause even though her and Arizona aren't anything to each other she wouldn't want to see the blonde hurt for anything, she dreamt the possibility, she feared it even. But she kept that from everyone because once she stopped being calm then her thoughts wouldn't make much sense which would be detrimental to the case.

She called Teddy who had told her she was staying at her place with Hanna because she couldn't stand the silence in Callie's house, so Callie decided to shower, get some fresh clean clothes and make her way to Teddy's house and sleep there; she was free for the entire week so she could sleep on the couch and have the ache she didn't have a care right now, but she couldn't deny that just a little she had started feeling scared in her own house. He might not have been after her in any way but she didn't fancy the idea of being alone.

She drove home and parked her car right in front of her house and saw Denny stepping off her porch with his hands in his coat,

"Hey, I thought you were home", Denny said pointing to the house over behind him over his shoulder with this thumb, "I saw the light"

"It was probably Teddy; she was here a couple hours ago she must have been flicking with the lights", Denny furrowed his brow trying to wonder how that was possible considering he meant the light was on a couple minutes ago

"I mean a couple minutes ago, was she here then?" Denny asked

Callie looked up at the house and back at Denny wondering who would be in there, she had the best guess who it could be but she didn't want to thread down that kind of lane, "Denny, you know what? It's probably nothing"

Denny gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked past her down the street to his house while Callie walked up the steps of her porch to her door, she put in her key and turned the knob; she walked in slowly flicking on every light as she entered the room and looked around, she was drenched in fear—her jagged breaths were louder than she would want; the table had been turned—she had become the scared one and he had become the confident one; he was taunting her so much with clues she just couldn't reach.

"Doctor you're here—thought I would have to wait forever" a very calm voice came from the stairs, he sat down there half in the dark and other half in the dim light radiating from the living room, Callie's breathing stopped and her pores started shedding sweat- this was her fear but she wasn't going to let that show so she walked closer to the stairs and kept a respectable distance and a straight face.

"Mr. Keegan you're trespassing, if you need an appointment, you should make one with the practice", her voice was low and shaky but she tried to be stern, anything could happen in that moment

"Mr. Keegan? How formal—acting like you don't already know…I know you do" he got up and stepped into the light, his appearance was the same; blonde hair, blue eyes and vile smile—he didn't look an inch sane, his head was tilting from side to side but he was calm and deranged which was dangerous, he hit Alex with a car; he is extremely off his edge right now

"I do know—so you hit a guy" Callie cleared her throat. Taking steps back as he walked down the stairs, clenched her jaw and tightened her fist – she was backing out towards the front door

"People who take things that isn't theirs to have always suffer" he chuckled and stared right at Callie. He glanced at her tightened fist and smile mockingly

"She's not yours" He flinched at those words and then turned to walk towards Callie, he had her back against a wall—he smiled and whispered into Callie's face, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face; he smelled like livestock.

"You can try as hard as you will, I will have her in the end—she's mine and mine alone" he walked out of the door leaving the fear stricken brunette to take it all in, and try to breathe again

Callie left her house immediately for Teddy's apartment and tried to keep her composure so she won't frighten Teddy or Hanna, she stood outside her apartment for minutes in the cold trying to understand why she couldn't help Arizona, she should tell her about him—she should know that her life is in danger. Callie tried to call her a thousand times but she was in surgery or something so Callie couldn't reach her till the next morning, she was burning with the idea of telling her and nervous all together. She finally made her way in, Hanna had already been tucked in and Teddy was picking up all her toys and throwing the dishes in the dishwasher,

"Hey, where were you all morning?—everyone seems to be bailing on Hanna no wonder she prefers to talk to Andrew and not me" Teddy smiled at Callie, "are you okay?"

"I was talking to Derek about…wait! She is still on this imaginary friend thing?" Callie asked Teddy who was rinsing the dishes, cleaning them and putting them on the rack, Teddy shrugged and served Callie some food, she thought about everything all night… about Hanna's imaginary friend and how the poor girl feels abandoned and now she was also being unavailable, Addison had been gone for a month and was set to return in a couple weeks but still she hadn't really called in for her—so she understood why the little girl felt abandoned and now Teddy was taking care of her and she was trying to keep Arizona alive.

#####

Callie had barely gotten 3hours of sleep, she was tossing and turning all night feeling she might be watched or something might be happening, she would wake up and check on Hanna from time to time and pulled the covers over her, tried to call Arizona but she had an all night emergency thanks to fire at a children centre, she was up all night and thinking of words to explain to Arizona what was happening but she came up blank, she wanted to drive up to the hospital to tell her but she wasn't eager to tell Arizona what was happening because of her safety. There was a selfish reason to her motive.

She waited till the clear light of dawn till she came out of the room, she didn't want Teddy asking her questions on anything—she got Hanna ready for school who was extremely giddy to see the familiar face of her aunt, Callie drove her to get breakfast at Izzie's and packed her lunch from everything she pointed at. Teddy had gone to the practice and she made her way to the apartment building to brainstorm more reasons as to why Clay was obsessed with Arizona. She walked into the room and saw that they had already gotten to work but missing a member and also there was a weird looking Asian woman unpacking her files and books at the corner of the empty room.

"Morning…", Lexie looked up from the computer screen at Callie and offered her some coffee while other just looked through some files, she was new at this; she didn't exactly know what to do and how to start talking

"Where's the other member, the blonde one?" Callie asked as she walked further into the room making Cristina glance over her shoulder at the new presence

"Lauren? She got called on field duty—a replacement is coming in this afternoon" Reed answered from right beside Lexie, Callie walked over to Cristina who was arranging her psychology books and proffered her hand for a hand shake

"Hi, Calliope Torres" Cristina turned around and shook her hand with an odd forced smile

"Cristina Yang, when I heard that the police department needed me on a case—I couldn't say no", she pulled out a manila file and handed it to Callie, "that's my assessment on the case Reed told me about",

Callie looked over the files and they were the same things she had said over and over about him, she had added that there was a chance that the patient wasn't mentally stable, and will become extremely dangerous when his object of obsession goes missing—that brought a little hope to Callie's mind for some reason. Charles walked into the room with his hands in his pockets and halted for a while when she saw Callie, they all gave her a weird look and tried to act like they weren't hiding anything, Callie looked around at them and cleared her throat and spoke up.

"What the hell is going on?"…she walked closer to the computer desk where Lexie was stuffing her face with food completely telling she was guilty of something, "Will one of you please tell me something"

"They broke into your girlfriend's house looking for a camera or something", Cristina said unruffled like she didn't care that she just spilled what they hiding

"So what did you find?—did you find anything reasonable?" Callie asked

"Well yes, I found the camera in the living room cause that's where you said you found out everything", Charles walked to the drawer and pulled it out, "It has 10mile radius coverage; he can receive good signal within that distance anywhere outside that and the audio is static"

"So you're saying he's within that distance?—that's pretty easy to find" Callie snapped aloud like she had the answer to everything

"10mile radius is pretty large, he could anywhere within that part; north of her house, south, east, anywhere Callie…anywhere, it's a residential zone", Charles replied while the others just watched them back and forth

"Well then let's go, get a team or something and try and cover ground today or something", Callie started pacing and gesturing towards the door—whole team stunned staring at her slowly rip at the seams

"We're not a field team, what are we suppose to do storm the place with pellet guns and computers? Derek makes the orders—calm down Callie", Charles snapped back, he paused for a while and stared at Callie and then plopped down into the sofa, "Derek will be here soon with Lauren's replacement—Callie can I talk to you for a second?"

Charles walked Callie out of the room and into the corridor, "What the hell is going on with you?" Charles asked her

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I might not be as smart as you, Lexie, Reed, or that weird Asian lady but I can read people and right now you're not thinking straight—yesterday you were calm, but now you're barely making sense" Charles stated

"We just really need to catch this guy okay? Let her know what's happening—we just really need to catch him" Callie exclaimed

"This is not about you, it's about that lady that he's obsessing about—you can't tell her and you know that" Charles replied

"He's too confident and co…." Charles interrupted

"So you want to tell her out of spite? To throw him off his game? So you can what? Have one up on him?—you're going to get her killed or yourself, he's mentally unstable he will not hesitate to kill her if he can't have her" Charles yelled at Callie

Then they heard sharp knocks of heels on the wood finish down the hallway, they started down the hall to see a lost looking red head pop up, her face lit up when she saw Callie—she walked over and handed her a little disc.

"What is this?" Callie asked April

"Recording from the …the…guy—Teddy was telling about it and I recorded some of his calls, I thought he…." She handed the disc over and started walking down the hall, "Bailey is waiting for me"

####

After listening to the tape a ton of times and playing it time after time, Callie didn't find anything—not because there wasn't something to find but because she wasn't being herself, she wanted Clay to be where she was mentally; unhinged and scared. She didn't like the fact that he had her on strings, Derek had promised to talk to his boss to see if they can get a team of 4 guys or more to help with the search, Cristina finally spoke up

"Stop!—can you hear that?" Cristina got up from the couch moved closer to the player and pressed rewind, "there—can any of you hear that?"

"An echo—in the background I can hear it" Callie stood up too

"What does that mean" Charles asked

"It means we're not looking for an occupied space in the 10mile radius, we're looking for an empty space" Callie added

"How does an echo bring you to that conclusion" Reed asked and Lexie and Charles all tuned their attentions to both Callie and Cristina

"Well, it's easy if he was in an occupied space the cushions and everything absorb the sound, but when there's nothing there the sounds bounce off the walls causing an echo th…." Callie was interrupted

"Where ever he is, is empty which narrows Lexie's search down" Cristina said with a rather bossy tone, Lexie nodded and started tapping on the laptop, "Charles you should tell Derek what we find"

After Lexie typed for some while with 4 faces hovering over her monitor screen she finally pinpointed the zone in Arizona's neighborhood within the coverage with empty houses yet to be sold, developing regions usually have some of that, they waited for hours for Derek to appear with 4 men in bullet proof vests and real life guns—Lexie and Reed opted to ride with them while Cristina said she didn't want to be a part of the physical mission just the brains so she stayed behind, Charles was keen on riding in the car with Callie.

They stopped in this lonely part of town with squatters in some of the houses, they searched for a couple hours but nothing, and Charles never took his eyes off Callie even when she walked off into another stretch of the street he followed her down,

"Charles, stop following me damnit!—I go your point this morning" Callie snapped at the man

"I just wanted to be sure you won't do anything crazy…I get that you're competitive and the way he's toying with you annoys you—just remember it is not about you" Charles repeated

Callie stopped in her tracks, looked up and started squinting at a particular house, "Why would there be a satellite dish and an open window on a house for sale?"

"Squatters maybe?" Charles asked as they approached the house slowly

"When did they start buying satellite dish?—worth the quick snoop" they walked into the blank house and saw sleeping bags open the floor… "YO" that caused an echo and they both looked at each other like a telepathic message had been sent

Charles pointed upstairs and they walked up the stairs, "There's nothing here—this is really a nice neig….OH MY GOD!" Charles dropped his hand from the door knob and pushed the door open for Callie to see the entire room, her jaw dropped to the ground

"OH MY GOD!—what the hell is this? They both walked into the room staring around the huge empty room covered in pictures, posters, mannequin figures dressed in Arizona's clothes, locks of her hair placed in a glass shelf, her perfume was in the air, the walls were covered in her pictures; pictures dating back to when she was in Boston, every angle of her was captured, walking, having a conversation with someone. It was like a shrine to Arizona, her shoes were on the floor; shoes which Callie was sure he had from long time ago. He had her personal effects framed like locks of her hair, her panties and her hair brush—he had everything from Arizona in that room and Charles and Callie stood dumbfounded unable to absorb the entirety of it all. They were standing right in the middle of everything—there were pictures of a bride and a groom; the groom was Clay and the other woman's head was cut off and replaced with a picture of Arizona. The room was a place of pilgrimage; this man would kill anyone who ever tried to take her.

The mannequins had Arizona's face pasted on theirs, they were dressed in her scrubs and had identical clothes—he recreated Arizona in a really sick way, the mannequins had blonde wigs on and scrubs, the other ones had her in casual wear, dinner gown and one in a bikini for every occasion there was, or that he had seen her in.

There was a particular cupboard that her pictures were pasted on the inside of the locker, they were pictures of Arizona while she was sleeping, in the shower, semi exposed and Charles had to look away considering this wasn't a woman he knew and her privacy had already been violated enough.

"Call the team down here…every last one of them" Callie said with a choked breath, she had never seen anything like this in her life, "You still think I shouldn't tell her?" Charles simply looked at her blank

He called them through his phone and they were there and up the stairs and yelling the same things too, Derek was irritated and couldn't stand to stay in the room any longer, "I want to find this sick bastard" he said shaking his head

Lexie called out from another room entirely, she was sitting in front of a big monitor with different mini screens divided on the monitor, "The cameras in her house" Lexie said

"How many are there" Derek asked standing far enough so he wouldn't see anything—if there was anything to see

"Bedroom, living room, bathroom, kitchen, closet, hallway—Callie the cameras are everywhere, they aren't just in the bathroom; they are in the shower" they all cringed at the fact that this guy was staring at her take a bath

"Call her in—she needs to see this" Callie shot up from her hunched position to protest to that but Derek shut her down, "this? Isn't healthy—you want her to remain clueless till this psycho rapes or kills her?"

He signaled for his men to meet him outside and within minutes more cops cars had parked right outside the building and there were men patrolling the area just in case he showed up, and then she saw a blonde lady being led through the barricade by Derek, how was she supposed to tell her that she had been violated maybe not physically but he might as well have.

She walked into the empty house looking confused at all the new faces and the fact that they kept shielding her was weird, Callie stepped up to her looking at Arizona with empathy even though she didn't think that would ease her, she just couldn't help it considering this might just crush her,

"Calliope, what is going on" everyone that passed her kept staring at Arizona with pity which made her even more scared, all the images that had her exposed the slightest had been torn down by Callie.

"Arizona—I need you not to scream, I need you not break down on me, I need you not to freak out on me" Arizona was more confused than ever right there as Callie led her up the stairs and into the room her pictures were plastered

When she walked in and set her eyes on the pictures on the wall, pictures of her in moments she didn't know she was being watched—her breath caught in her throat, her eyes roaming the room helplessly, she put her hand over her mouth and tears started to fall; her other hand was on her head, her knees had gone weak and she wanted to scream. She turned to look at the frames on the table and saw locks of her own hair and, her panties, and her other things in the room, seeing her picture back to when she was in Boston and she turned to stare at Callie wordlessly begging her to make it all stop—but she asked for the truth and she needed to know or **did she?**. Callie watched her fall to her knees her hand cradling her head and she couldn't do anything but watch her unravel in the midst of her own shrine.

"Arizona…there's more…I'm sorry but …." She stood but wiped her tears and tried to toughen up; the sight that had obviously taken something from her, her eyes were red and tear stained, "I'm so sorry"

"Just show me" Callie nodded and pointed to the other room, the team was waiting down stairs, Derek had suggested that for her privacy; which wasn't anything considering all her privacy had been violated in every single way possible by this man. Callie walked her into the other room, she had to hold onto the walls of the room to keep on her feet after seeing the tapes from the shower and tapes of her in the bed room; sleeping—her tears actually did burst out loud this time, she threw the tapes at the wall as hard as she could but that didn't offer the comfort that she needed; she felt like she had been stripped bare even though she had all her clothes on, "make it stop" her voice was shaken and broken

Callie held out his picture that he had glued Arizona's face near and she stared at it and gripped on to Callie's hand staring at the picture in utter shock, she had seen this man before. "He is the man that spilled coffee on my shirt and offered me his sweater—he drove me to your house Callie", she stepped back and started taking off her jacket… "Get it off me Callie…Get it off me!" she started pulling at the neck of the sweater

Callie had no idea what she was supposed to get off her until she recognized the sweater, he had worn that to their sessions twice, Callie picked up the scissors and cut her out of it, she wanted to pull her in a hug and tell her everything would be okay but even she doesn't believe those words—she watched Arizona lose her mind right there staring at videos of herself in her own safe haven, she was clad in just her bra and back up against the wall looking straight ahead at Callie waiting for something, anything out of her to reassure her that she was safe.

Callie took a step forward but Arizona shook her head—Callie took that as enough hint that this wasn't the right moment, she took off her jacket and gave her, "Get me out of here".

They walked out of the house that had now become an Arizona museum, they had started packing up the pictures of her and she had asked them all to be burned if possible, Charles had offered to stay to make sure none of the pictures were kept by anyone with perverted intentions, she got into the car still staring straight ahead at nothing. Callie drove her to the apartment and swore she would be safe there but she didn't hear a word that came out of her mouth. She was stuck feeling naked in her own skin, in her own clothes it wasn't a feeling anyone would want to feel. She had stayed quiet and avoided any form of touch from anyone, even when Cristina offered her water she didn't seem to hear that part she just laid down in tears.

Callie looked at her watch and she had to pick Hanna up in 2 hours, so she walked up to Arizona and laid down behind her with her hands tight around her, she tried to fight off Callie but she just enveloped her in even tighter, her body was warm, after a while her grip tautened around Callie forearm and all Callie could whisper to her was that she was sorry, that she was deeply sorry that Arizona had to find out that way. It took an hour and more before her breath evened out and she gave in to the side effect of crying for over 2hours straight.

Callie walked into Izzie's store for coffee before picking Hanna up and dropping her off with Teddy for yet another night, she needed this to be over already, she walked in and was ushered by Shane,

"The usual coffee?—there's free candy for Hanna if you like" he pointed to the jar at the edge of the counter, Callie has seen the penmanship on the tag pasted on the jar before, she had seen that just hours ago on the coffee sleeve in the bin in the shrine ** *Andrew***

"Hey Shane—who tagged that jar?" Callie asked

"Oh that's Stephanie—she's new here" he answered

"Can I talk to her?" Callie asked, while he left to get her—he appeared with a short girl with black hair and goofy glasses on. Shane gave Callie her order and moved on to tend to other customers

"You wrote that?" Callie asked her and she gave a slight nod, "Do you know a man named Andrew?"

She perked up at the mention of her favorite customer, "he is the one who gets his coffee with 3 pumps of caramel—he comes in and plays with the kids for a while even Hanna"

"Can you describe this man, please" Callie was starting to fear the possible outcome of this conversation and it involved her running out

"He is blonde, very deep blue eyes…." Callie dropped her coffee to the ground and ran out of the coffee shop straight into her car, her thoughts echoing off the windscreen and car door windows in the car

**He is real not her imaginary friend; he is real not her imaginary friend… Damnit!**

Just then a text from Charles, _***his real name is Andrew Glover…get back here and get a load of this guy's past, he is danger Torres***_

#####

Sorry for the delay


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations.

#####

Chapter 7

When the human mind has been put through the ringer a couple things happen, sometimes the knee jerk reaction is panic, fear and occasionally anger considering what situation one has been put in, and sometimes all the feelings flood in together; now that's where the tricky part starts.

Callie had figured that the man who Hanna had been talking about for the past week wasn't in any way imaginary, it was the man she had recently started to fear; the same man who had tormented the life of another person for 5 years, she is just a little girl—how heartless can someone be to take a little girl from her place of comfort **but why?**

Why would he take Hanna for what reason would he do that, she was the one he had a problem with, she was the one who couldn't keep her feelings in check and had to tell Arizona about everything, she was the one who called Derek and set up a whole team to chase down this animal—so why take a little girl who knows nothing about anything—oh, Hanna how scared she would be. This animal had taken enough from every one, he had taken something from Arizona might not have been physical but he did; and now taking this little girl to **who knows where** she would be scared and alone. What was she supposed to do about this?

Tyre skid marks on the preschool pavement where Callie pulled over, barely made it all the way to park the car she raced out from behind the steering towards where Hanna always used to wait for her every day she picked her up, she walked over to Louise who was keeping the kids in line, Callie's eyes scanned the little cute line with kids and their animated little bags, lunch boxes, and hair ribbons—she didn't see that little freckled girl with a pink backpack, and a huge bow wrapping her auburn hair into a ponytail, she had her lady and the tramp socks on pulled to her knee and Callie couldn't find her, she couldn't find her in the long line of kids and that's when the panic and fear started to set in—she rushed over to Louise,

"Where's Hanna" she started peeking at every angle waiting, expecting a little red head with a smile like sun shine to come crashing into her and telling her everything about her day

"Mark came to pick her up, I remember you said 4 people can come and pick her up; miss Altman, Mr. Sloan, Miss Grey and you and of course I recognize her mother" the lady said with a smile

"Can you describe Mark please" Fear; the most common mental reaction when the feeling that something that you might have done has come back with a list of consequences, Charles had told her that she shouldn't have—she could have argued it out with Derek but she wanted so much to make Andrew angry and now he has Hanna and she was devastated, **this was her fault**

"Roughly 5"11 and he had blonde hair—very distinctive eyes, charming young man" Louise said with a smile yet again like she hadn't just slammed Callie with the worst news in her life

"Mark Sloan is over 6 feet tall, brown hair and doesn't have distinctive eyes Louise, Call 911….call 911 NOW!" the average height lady was startled at the sudden change in Callie's behavior grabbed her cell phone and started dialing. Callie had her hands on her head and pacing the lot, she called Derek and everyone she could dial in her current state of utter fear and confusion. She took her sit right on the pavement her hands wiping the tears threatening to fall.

Cars with sirens filled the yard of the preschool in no time and to avoid the scene the remaining kids in the school were taken indoors to keep them from being scared, "What happened? How long did this happen?" Derek stormed out of the car towards a tear stained Callie

"I don't know, I got here a couple minutes ago—she's gone Derek…my little …he took her Derek…damn you Derek…he took her!" Callie yelled at Derek

"Damn me?—are you kidding me? This is both our faults you knew better and you told her anyway so don't you dare blame me for this" Derek snapped back at her… Anger; that is the part where you try to blame the reason for the consequences on everything but yourself and that was all Callie could do since it would hurt more to think she caused everything

"She's a little girl Derek…she's barely old enough to dress herself—I'm not letting him take her innocence" Callie said with tears and a shuddering voice

"We will find her I swear" Derek tried to place a soothing hand on her shoulder but she brushed his hand off sharply, "it's easy for you to blame me like you weren't aching to tell her too, if this had gone right you wouldn't be blaming me" Derek yelled

"You better damn well to God find her" Callie snapped at Derek and walked into her car, taking the same energy and anger she pulled over with to pull out of the lot and onto the Seattle streets to find out anything she could about Andrew

####

Arizona stood in the shower for hours just under the warm shower, for some reason that offered a level of clarity and comfort, she had been in there all day under the pouring warmness; she had nowhere to go and the aftermath of the day before still flashed across her mind when her eyes were shut, she couldn't help that she had lost the feeling of privacy. She sat in the shower with her legs pulled to her chest and her hands holding them in place and her head leaning against the wall; the shower had become her panic room and with the water running, her gentle sobs weren't loud enough for their ears to pick up.

Reed stood in front of the bathroom door hugging a coffee mug staring at the door with her red hair scattered on her head, Lexie approached her,

"Are you going to go in someday?" Lexie asked wondering exactly what she was staring at

"She is in there" Reed replied still staring at the door, wondering how she would react if she busted in through the door and invaded her privacy, that's wouldn't go very well considering she was still fragile from the last incident

"Still?—well, I don't blame her I would want to wash away my flesh too if I found out all that she found out yesterday" Lexie said with a little empathy in her voice, "She'll run out of hot water soon enough"

"It wouldn't matter she would still be in there" Charles and George walked into the apartment with breakfast,

"Hey, Derek called in last night and said something happened to Callie's daughter—I didn't get the message he was yelling" Charles sat down in front of the monitor tapping different things in, "where's the Asian freak?" Charles asked

"She's not here yet" Reed said rubbing her eyes of the fatigue, she hadn't really had time to shower since Arizona came in the previous day

Callie and Derek walked into the apartment with anger in their eyes and Callie still dressed in her clothes from the day before, she had called Teddy and Addison and told them what happened, Addison said she would be on the next flight to Seattle and Callie had never felt to irresponsible in her life, even Bailey was coming around because this wasn't just anything—a kid was missing; her kid—well, she was just as good her kid anyway.

"What do you have, please tell me we have something" Callie stood over Charles in front of the computer

"Yes we do, actually we have a lot but they are in pieces and I think that we might need the other one here, I don't know how well you're thinking" Charles said

"Charles! Just show me the damn thing…show me!" Callie yelled looking around hoping she didn't startle Arizona considering she didn't notice her when she walked into the room, "where is Arizona" Reed pointed towards the bathroom door

"We didn't find anything on his sister or a female figure he adored that looked anything like Arizona, the only person we found was his ex-girlfriend" Lexie said, looking from Reed to Charles waiting for their approval for her to continue, "We did find something about his ex-girlfriend"

"Okay?—show me her picture" Charles pulled up an image of Andrew's ex-girlfriend and Callie was confused completely, seeing as the person looked nothing like Arizona; this person was a brunette, and grey eyes and wasn't at all as tall as Arizona, "I don't understand, what am I looking at?"

"This is why he is so obsessed with Arizona" Callie immediately looked toward the bathroom thinking a blonde head would pop out to this conversation they were having

"She's not going to come out" Reed said, they all looked towards the monitor again and Charles continued

"Arizona has a military background so does she, she has a dead brother so did this girl, they both work with kids, they have something similar about their past" Charles clarified

"So?—but they look nothing alike, isn't obsession always physical, they always have something physically similar" Callie added

"Not this time" Cristina said from the door with her coat hanging from her forearm, she walked into the room and like everyone else scanned the room for Arizona and like Reed has been doing all day pointed to the bathroom, "he is cloning his ex; this thing he has for Arizona isn't just superficial"

"I broke that connection—that's why he's no longer rational, this obsession was pure to him; he made a compromise he was willing to love her just that way he wouldn't change a thing, I remember him saying her features were porcelain –he loved that she was different and oblivious" Callie said with a burst of understanding

"I don't understand at all, I'm trying to understand but I can't" Derek said from the couch—Cristina sighed and fell on to a stool tired of everything being explained twice, "Just gadamn explain okay?"

"Pure obsession; thinking they are in love, thinking they are married—he followed her for 5 years and never made an attempt, he idolizes her but now that its tainted by the fact that she knows, he is going to want to change her" Callie said but her words were still met by confused stares and mumbles

"Change her? What do you mean?" Lexie asked

"He'll bleach her hair, give her colored contacts, chain her in a basement—orchestrate a freaking wedding and do whatever it is freaks do to their victims" Cristina finally busted out in frustration

The room fell quiet for a while when they finally heard the bathroom door close and Arizona walked out of the room and with swollen lids and red eyes; she had obviously had enough time to think about everything that had happened and felt worse, everyone stared at her like she was a glass trophy, they were all talking to each other about her but never to her which was making everything worse for her, "I heard everything okay? You don't need to keep acting like I didn't" Arizona said quietly

"Are you okay?" Callie asked her out of the silence

"Hungry—but I am fine" they all tried to act like that little interaction was enough to cover all the weirdness that had obviously formed a cloud in the air, "How…how safe is this place"

"Very safe" Lexie replied while Reed made a fast one to the bathroom to shower, Charles got up and out of the apartment to get her food while Cristina just minded her own business with her large books, and Derek walked out trying to avoid everything as a whole.

"Are you okay?—you can talk to me" Callie said to the blonde

"Can I?—I don't know what to say or do, I feel exposed; I feel like…everything about this is wrong Callie, I have had fair share of crazy and now this?" Arizona said with obvious hurt, this wasn't something she had ever been through and she didn't know how to exactly fake that smile; she could scream that she was fine but she definitely couldn't smile and pretend

"I'm sorry—that everything is happening to you, I'm so sorry Arizona" she nodded stared at Callie for a while and could see the same stress she saw in the mirror not too long ago on her face, she was the one being obsessed about but she wasn't the only victim

"I'm sorry about your little girl" Arizona said compassionate of her dilemma, "I sat in the bathroom because it's the only environment I can control…I can see everywhere, no one is staring while I'm not looking"

"Thanks, and I'm sorry that you're in this insane web too" Arizona smiled but Callie really couldn't smile or show any shred of glee, her little girl was missing and Addison was minutes away from Seattle to ask her how the hell that happened.

"We'll find her—Derek and his gang of…" she gestured towards Lexie and Cristina, "They will find her"

"Thank you—we will get him I promise, that feeling of being safe? You'll feel that again if it's the last thing Derek and his gang of…." She grabbed Arizona's arm and squeezed, even if she couldn't say all the words least she could do that.

Their silence was interrupted by her cell phone; she checked the caller and saw that it was Addison, "I have to go and explain to my best friend how I lost her daughter" Callie got up and approached the door and down to walked out down to her car and straight to the practice where Addison was waiting just to yell at her.

Immediately Callie entered her eyes met with Addison's with Teddy standing right beside her, some men in uniform were having a conversation with her and they had pictures of Hanna with them, Addison with her mascara stained eyes and wet face from the tears finally spotted Callie and dashed towards her and grabbed the lapel of Callie's jacket and held on tight, Callie could literally feel her nails dig into her neck but that wasn't all she was feeling; her best friend's daughter was missing and it was her fault all she could do was be the punching bag for all that loose emotion. Mark has his stern face while talking to the police—he was holding lots of her pictures in his hands

"What happened" Addison's voice was low and almost sad, this guy has found a way to include the people in her life into this even though they didn't even know him; she wanted him to feel bad, scared but now he had her knee-deep into her own medicine

"Addison I didn't… I didn't know he was going to make such a move like that" she didn't know what to say, for a therapist this was an unfamiliar territory; not having a reply for a question that could calm her friend, Callie was speechless with Bailey and Teddy's eyes trained on her, just waiting for something out of her; an explanation, a soothing speech but she had nothing…absolutely nothing.

"Weren't you watching her?—why didn't you pick her up?" Addison yelled still holding on to Callie tightly

"I'm sorry Addie, I'm seriously sorry" she pulled her into a hug but Addison never really returned the hug she was tense, "I'm so sorry I promise that I will find her"

"I swear Callie you better find her!" Addison stormed off and things were starting to crumble thanks to one man, one man had the buttons to push to make her regret opening her mouth to tell Arizona, if she had handed it off to Grey when she had the case would Arizona's life be in danger? Or the same.

She looked down at her buzzing phone and saw that Arizona was calling her from her home phone which was weird considering she was scared to leave the apartment to get breakfast, she had Charles for that; so why would she leave then and go home where she wasn't all that safe,

"Arizona! Are you okay?" Callie answered

"She'll be fine when she comes back to me" a vile cold voice said from the other end of the line, it was low, calm but deep all together

"Andrew—where the hell is Hanna" Callie asked loudly and immediately lowering her voice when she noticed all the eyes on her

"You have something that belongs to me and I have something that belongs to you, I want mine back just as much as you want yours" Andrew replied

"I have nothing of yours with me" Callie said panicking

"Go back to the apartment and have your team think it over and I will call when you have what's mine ready for me" Andrew replied and the line went dead, this was her chance to get Hanna back but giving Arizona to this creep in return; in the battle of choosing between the one you love and the other thing you choose the person that you love, but if they are both what you love. How does that work out then?

She took another drive to the apartment and saw Arizona more involved with the team, she was bending over the desk staring at something Lexie was doing on the monitor, and Callie felt sick to her stomach; she called Percy over and smiled at Arizona…"something came up and I think this is not what we expected"

"What are you talking about?" Charles questioned

"Uhhm…well—uhhm…Andrew wants Arizona to swap for my…for Hanna" Callie said with shaky breath, they were whispering but it didn't take a genius to know something was wrong with the way Callie was pale and sweaty. Derek walked into the apartment with Addison who brushed pass Callie and sat down on a stray stool,

"Showing Ms. Montgomery that we're taking extra measures to find Hanna" Callie's phone started buzzing just the right time to make everyone stare at her, "You're going to answer that?" Derek asked

"It's nothing" Callie replied

"It's Andrew and he has a proposition for Callie" Charles spoke up without hesitation because he knew Callie had another thing thought up

"Wait—what? What do you mean a proposition, what is it?" Addison jumped on the statement so did the rest of the room waiting on Callie to tell them what was going on

"He wants Arizona for Hanna" the room went numb with silence and everyone started staring at Arizona now with her shocked expression, it was mixed with fear and Callie could feel she wanted to run out the door but she couldn't

"Alright then let's do this—who is the person, let's give him what he wants I want my daughter back right now" Addison said unconscious of the blonde in the room stricken with fear

"ADDISON!" Callie yelled and stared at Arizona who was petrified still trying to understand how any of this makes any sense

"Look—I'm sorry Ms. Arizona but this is my daughter and she is barely tall enough to reach the cooker, she isn't old enough to dress herself so maybe you can understand my plight" Arizona nodded slowly but not vehemently, her breathing was choked

"Arizona you don't have to…." Callie was interrupted rudely by Addison

"She has to—she is a little girl Callie!" Addison cared not about anything else, she just didn't care who the exchange was going to hurt; she just wanted her daughter right there in her arms

"She…Uhhhm…she is right—she is right…she is right…she—uhhm…right" Arizona said from the corner of the room gripping the plastic bottle harder with each word out of her mouth, "she is a little girl"

"Arizona—wait you can't just make the decision on a caprice, we can find a loophole or something" Callie was trying to bargain, there were two things that could happen if Andrew gets his hands on her

Andrew had started referring to her as 'something' speaking of her like she was a chattel, which meant only one thing that the obsession wasn't as pure as it was before, he saw a halo on her head and talked about her like she walked on rainbows and now she barely had a pronoun that qualified her well. If the obsession wasn't precious to him anymore that means Arizona wasn't precious to him anymore which was more dangerous than juggling chainsaws. When someone stops obsession about someone they scar the things about them they find so precious because then it becomes a case of _**if I can't have her no one else will **_and when that starts happening, they were sending Arizona into a hole of her own doom.

It has turned to a standoff; Addison was waiting for the next words out of Arizona and, Callie was pacing and staring at Cristina hoping she would say something that was pure genius that could untangle the entire mess, but everyone was silent until George interrupted, "We should get the real cops involved in this, this little band of merry men is what caused all this"

Derek scoffed at his tone, and sighed knowing it was the absolute truth, if this had been done the right way initially, a kid wouldn't have gone missing and Arizona wouldn't be stepping into her own doom right about then, Callie's phone started buzzing again and this time there was more pressure for an answer; she pushed the answer button and set it to speaker phone and listened.

"Tell her to come home to me and I will free your daughter" he said plainly like he knew that the answer would be yes, well, no one would let a little girl stay kidnapped—no one with a heart that is.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, it took physical restraints to make Addison not speak while this verbal exchange was happening

"Detective Shepherd—I know you know what I mean, tell my wife to come home to me… I miss her; her smile and her scent" he chuckled like he could feel the disgust from Arizona from the other end of the line, "Come home to me Arizona"

Arizona made a beeline to the bathroom and all the stew and vegetable she had that morning made a re-appearance into the toilet, "she will be there" Derek said

"If I so much as sense a siren, you will not see your daughter again" Andrew said with a complete different tone, it's like he was bipolar and his whole behavior has this hint of dichotomy. One minute was someone else and the next he was violent and the next minute it's like he has forgotten he was violent.

Callie walked into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor holding the same plastic bottle still, Callie squatted right in front of her and they stared at each other for minutes until Arizona said,

"Find me, don't let me spend a day with that creep…promise me you will find me" Arizona said and Callie couldn't say no—she couldn't tell her she was empty from all the stress and thoughts

"I promise to find you—just please stay alive for me, don't die or try to…promise me that" Arizona nodded once and started trying to steady her breathing

"So all I have to do is go home and he'll call for Hanna" she asked and Callie nodded

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologizing—I don't think it still has that…uhhm…that effect it had the first time" Arizona said, "please find me Callie I can't die… I have…"

"I promise not to let anything happen… I promise you that you will be fine and I will right there when they catch this bastard and you're free" Callie promised her and grabbed her by the arm, "trust me"

Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a peck on her cheeks, "I don't want your last memory of me to be my puke breath" she said with a hint of humor

Arizona was trying to lighten the mood but Callie couldn't find the humor even if she was being tickled, Callie pulled her in for a tight and long hug; she got up and walked out of the bathroom grabbed her jacket and walked out of the apartment.

They all waited by the phone for hours and Callie's mind was already working overtime to think of the places that they could go, trying to find building or hide outs that they might have missed when scanning through his history, all they could do was wait…

"Did anyone record the call or something—maybe we can trace it" Callie said feeling silly right after she said that

"This isn't the CIA Torres, we don't have tracking devices and all that, all we have are computers that aren't even linked directly to the police database; we don't even have guns…or bb guns" Charles barked back obviously as angry at the fact that Andrew could play one on them like that.

After waiting and waiting the call finally came in telling Addison that Hanna was downstairs waiting for her, she left the room in one stride, followed closely by Callie. Hanna was fine and healthy, completely unaware she had been missing for hours, and apparently she was at a daycare center somewhere else.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be scarred by any of it was calming to Callie, she was happy that this hadn't taken away her childhood—but now she had to find Arizona! She had to…

#####

Sorry for the delay…already on chapter 8 so the wait will be short this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations

#####

Chapter 8

Shattered breaths, sweaty palms, irregular heartbeats and sharp pain in her ankle, it felt more like iron pinching her skin, a throbbing pain in her head and this a thick liquid streaming down the side of her face; source was an opening from an abrasion on her forehead, smell of chloroform lingered in the hair, she was sniffing in dust which caused an irritation in her throat causing a sneeze; she didn't know exactly where she was but she knew for sure it wasn't somewhere familiar, dust was in the air and this pain everywhere on her body, she had more bruises than she had skin and all she can wonder is what happened when she was unconscious. It was slightly dark in the room she was in, but there was a thin ray of light radiating from underneath the door; she heard pacing steps above her so obviously she was somewhere below ground like a basement, 7 steps back and forth and all she could think about within that time is,

First step: **Callie promised she would find me**

Second step: **She said to promise I would stay alive for her**

Third step: **All I have to do is stay alive**

Fourth step: **They will find me; please Lord let them find me**

Fifth step: **Where the hell am I?**

Sixth step: **Callie please, please I hope you're looking for me.**

Seventh step: **Oh Alex, where would they all think I am? My mother and father will be going insane…they have already lost Tim and now me?**

She tried to sit up but pains in her body were screaming NO from each joint, she was a doctor and the only thing that could have caused this is if she had been trampled by angry horses… she moved her palm over her bleeding forehead and winced in pain, she finally sat up. When her leg moved she heard chains and more pain on her ankle; obviously she had been chained somewhere but that wasn't her first concern she had to wonder where she was too and how exactly she was going to stay alive. She had never been in this case before, she had never been in a case where her own choices weren't her own; she was the type to take charge, she loved control—but this was different, this was out of her hands.

The pacing suddenly stopped and she didn't hear anything anymore…no steps or anything just abject silence and she started to get really scared, she couldn't run she didn't even know where she was—she didn't know anything right then. She sat leaning against the wall trying to breathe, her hair was a little wet but she didn't think it would be anything—then she heard descending steps; that would mean only one thing that she was right about being below ground and the dust was indeed basement. Her heartbeat started going overtime, her clothes were drenched in the time she started hearing the steps down the stairs that got closer and louder, she started backing away from the door but she couldn't back away too far thanks to the metal restraints.

The door opened, and she saw a grinning brunette man, she recognized this particular man from the previous day, he had been the man plaguing her dreams but a blonde version of him anyway. Then she heard him, "You don't look so good sweetheart, do you need some light?"

"No thank you, I'm…I'm fine" fear was evident in Arizona's voice—the tone he started with made tears pool in her eyes.

"Breathe sweetheart, I swear to you—you're home now and all those distractions are gone, we're together again" he pulled the door open and the bright light making Arizona look away from the brightness, "I'm done with the room—I hope you love it"

"What do you mean? What room?" he pulled out his keys and walked to her ankle and loosened the leg cuffs and cuffed her hands and held on to the end of the chains.

"This is where you'll be when you don't behave—now come up and wash yourself" he said stretching his hand to point towards the opened door leading upstairs, Arizona got up and walked upstairs; she didn't remember much of what happened the day before but that was the effect of too much chloroform

It was a rustic and old, and a really musty smell; the furniture was lacking color and there was a lot of dust on the floorboards and walls—the place was covered with tarp, "Where is this?" she noticed her tresses flowing back and forth weren't their usual golden blonde—her hair was black

"Our home honey—this is where we start our future again together" he yanked at the end of the chain tugging Arizona forward bruising her wrists more, he walked her towards the kitchen and sat her down, Arizona pulled her hair forward to get a better view of her newly colored hair, "you need food—what do you want?"

"No I don't…I'm…completely fine…I'm…not…hungry at all" she said scared staring at her cuffed wrist

"YOU NEED FOOD!" he yelled at her

"Okay—okay I need food, I will eat anything that you—I'm sure it will be good" Arizona startled and scared pushed the words out

"How would you know that it will be good? How are you sure?" Arizona hadn't done her psych rotation in years, she didn't know how to speak to him; this was Callie's field not hers. All she ever had to do to change a kid's mind was promise him candy, she didn't know how to do this

"Well, you would never cook anything for me that was below par right?" he nodded slowly; the answer seemed to sooth him, "What happened to my hair?" she said in a low tone

"Colored it sweetheart, now it is the same as mine—we are soul mates, we are forever!" he smiled and started rustling through the kitchen and putting things together. The place was dusty and the ingredients were obviously only just bought the windows were covered to she wasn't sure what time of the day it was—only the bulbs

Arizona started looking around the old house, sheer disgust for the bland, dirty and filthy environment when she felt a sharp pain in her wrist again, she tugged at the chains again like it was leash… "Ow! What the hell?"

"Keep your eyes on me…" Arizona took a deep breath for the pains she was feeling and the throbbing headache, the dried blood on her head and the side of her face. She nodded

#####

Callie was literally at wits end with all the papers lined up in front of her, piles and piles of papers on similar cases; an idea of what Arizona might be facing, if she was suffering, if they needed to call the homicide department to have them search for Arizona's body. She hadn't slept since Arizona had been missing which was 19hours, 20mins; she couldn't go to the police until it was a whole day. She was flipping through all the books she could find and drowning herself in every cup of coffee she could find, Andrew has gone off the grid—absolutely nothing on him. He has what he wants now so he might be gone for good; which was something Callie feared.

_***Arizona please be alive and give me a clue or something…anything* **_that's all Callie could think about, she hoped that if she thought about how much trouble Arizona was in somehow karma would highlight something on the page. Reed walked out of the spare bedroom to see Callie chest deep in a mountain of papers and rubbed her eyes and looked at the time…19hours clearly beaming in red on the timer Callie put up when the switch happened.

"You didn't go home?—what are you doing? Should you be with your kid or something?" Reed asked still groggy

"No, how can I when it has been 19hours since she's been missing? 19hours! And Hanna is fine" Callie went back to her papers

"You need to sleep and review this with fresh pair of eyes, you're tired and you won't find anything like that" Reed replied

"Are you going to help or just stand there and tell me irrelevant things, if it's the latter then you can leave" Callie snapped back in reply; eyes never leaving the books right in front of her

"Okay—okay what do you need me to do?" Reed settle down right in front of her and started grabbing files and looking through them, "what are we looking for exactly"

"Buildings or anything that this guy owns or used to own—I can't find anything" Callie started fidgeting, "what if I don't find her?"

"You will and you better…she trusts that you will – you can't let her down" Reed said

"Wow Reed…no pressure…no pressure at all" her first smile in 19hours, they started looking deep into his past and how he first met Arizona, they didn't have much to go by because the only person that could provide that information was probably dead

"Alright there's nothing here about where he used to stay, no address—all we know is where he used to use as her shrine, you don't think he would go back there do you?" Callie gave her a deadpan stare making her realize that question was a little retarded considering that building was under constant watch, "okay fine—maybe not there but I don't know anything"

"I don't either Reed…I don't know anything and I don't think we'll find her" Callie sighed and relaxed into the couch

"He isn't sexual attracted to her…is he?" Reed asked looking through other files, "this says it's his ex-girlfriend…he was sexu…." Callie was quick to interrupt that conclusion

"Shut up…shut up!—we can't think about that at all Reed, please don't let's think about that"

"We have to find her 19 hours is too long" Reed said

#####

Arizona sat on the kitchen floor clenching her stomach, with the chain pinching her skin on her wrists and Andrew standing right above her holding the chain, Arizona groaning in pain on the floor; she was trying to breathe after she received a swift jab in the gut for expressing an opinion,

"Have you learnt or do you need to go back downstairs honey?" he said with a calm and low tone almost like he cared even though he had just hit her

"Yes…I'm sorry—I have learnt my lesson" her words were broken and low

"Honey?—I didn't hear that, you have learnt your lesson…I'm waiting" Andrew said

"I have learnt my lesson…hon…ey!" Arizona said with a disgusted tone

"We'll be happy together don't you see that?—why can't you see that Arizona? We are meant for each other, this is where you belong" Andrew said tugging the chains again so Arizona would look at him, "Maybe you need a reminder" he pulled her to her feet and down toward the basement

"I will behave…I promise I will—I'm sorry" Arizona said pleadingly. She had been through hell in the past 20hours that she had been there, she had no idea where she was, she had no idea what would happen to her if she stayed there a while longer, she didn't have an idea of anything and that scared her to death…she just had to survive and if being on a leash would do that; then that's exactly what she would do. **Callie where the hell are you?**

"Now wash up yourself, we have a long day ahead" Arizona nodded and he loosened the shackles and freed her wrists for the while for her to shower.

**#####**

"Okay, Charles what did you find?" the apartment was stocked with more computers and more hands tapping in codes and things into the computer, April had decided to help out and since this patient was a product of their practice; Bailey authorized Kepner's temporary off-work permit, Teddy had also joined in the search—she had paired up with Mark to ask anyone if they had seen Andrew, or places where Arizona used to go that he had been also, Alex Karev was also there yelling and making a big fuss about the entire thing being kept a secret. When Callie told Alex everything that happened, it took his all not to physically hurt Callie. Everyone was starting to point the blaming finger at her; she had said it was unhealthy for her to know and she went ahead to tell her further endangering her life. Now—now that Arizona had been taken away there was nothing that she could do to help because she didn't know a lot about Arizona either.

"Theories on what he might have done to her now" Derek stared at the timer on the wall that was beaming red—23hours, everyone turned to stare at Callie; she was the brains in the entire room but she was blank, "Well, tell us—are we consulting homicide or does this lady stand a chance"

"Well for one I know the obsession isn't the same anymore" she swallowed the lump in her throat… "So there's a possibility that she might not be pampered or cared for"

"Wait…what does that even mean?" Alex interrupted standing up to match height with Callie

"This guy doesn't find her miraculously stunning anymore…now it's just the idea of not being alone that he values not the person" Callie said

"So you're trying to tell me that he could kill her at anytime?—this doesn't help anyone" Alex yelled, "you should be the one down there being chained up…you!" he turned to Callie and pointed to her as he spoke

"Alex calm down" Callie tried to save herself a scene

"Don't tell me to calm down…you knew about this and you let it happen without going to the cops for real—she could have been protected…WELL!" Alex walked up to Callie standing right in front of her in an intimidating position, "He should have taken you"

"Alex I'm sorry—I screwed up and I know that I could have done better" Callie said pleadingly

"NO! You **should** have done better…you knew who hit me didn't you? And you kept it all to yourself and now she's missing" They all just stood back and watched the scene unravel; they could have done more but the truth was that they all underestimated the fact that Andrew would actually go as far as to kidnap a kid to get to Arizona

"Alex I swear that I am sorry…and I know that I could—should have done things differently but…" Alex interrupted her rather rudely

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything to make yourself feel better about this, it is your fault that she was taken I'm going to the police…the actual ones that can help" he stormed out of the apartment in anger

"Follow him! NOW" Derek said to Callie because in truth it was a little bit of Callie's fault for everything and if Alex does go to the police with the fact that their little underground group of misfits got this much mess done then Derek would kiss his badge goodbye and then that would be another thing they could blame Callie for. She followed Alex to get him to hold off on that for just a while longer; she would say anything and everything to make that happen, she also wanted to find Arizona after all she did promise that she would find her.

"Callie! Callie!" April called after Callie immediately she stepped out of the apartment, Callie turned around furious and obviously exhausted…"Look, I know it might be nothing but shouldn't we look into his time in therapy? Maybe he left any clue to where? What about the mud?"

"Kepner! Just do what you're asked to do and stop slowing people down" Callie snapped back at her

"I'm not trying to slow anybody down I'm just saying that this mud could be a clue to something…." Callie interrupted her

"Okay—err fine just do whatever" Callie paid little attention to all the words coming out of her mouth, she didn't care or listen to the clue that she had been waiting for all day long

"Callie are you even listening to me?" April asked

"Gadamnit! Kepner just do what you're here for" she said a little too sharp for Kepner to understand, she walked on after Alex

####

**72 HOURS**

Arizona stepped into the shower and pulled a cranky, rusty lever for the water to pour on her, the water was cold and made her newly acquired bruises and cuts hurt even more—she had gotten new ones on her face ever since she had gotten there; she had been hit by this lunatic more times than she has ever been hit in her entire life, she begged for help in whispers but nothing all she could do was cry, and close her eyes to remember the times before she got herself chained in a basement all day and only allowed 3mins of shower. Arizona gently ran her fingers over the cuts and the bloody red patches on her skin that had taken a darker coat of red, which was very obvious on her very fair skin. Strands of her hair were falling out thanks to the silly hair dye Andrew had put in her hair.

She didn't know where she was, the only clue that she had was that there was an abundance of eggs and the place smelled very foul…the smell of livestock and there was always mud on the floor. She guessed that there was a farm around there somewhere; she had never made an attempt to run or do anything radical because she knew just how unstable he was; he had decided to stamp her with a bruise each time his mental state shifted.

She didn't exactly know how long she had been in that house but it felt like forever—painful forever and she was getting scared each day, she just wanted to go home; she had often wondered how Alex was feeling, if at all he knew what had happened, if Callie was even looking for her, when a loud bang interrupted her thinking session

"Honey! Come out; come out where ever you are…it's not very nice to hide from me" she snapped back to reality and turned off the water, she was wearing his dead ex girlfriend's clothes, she stepped out and he was holding her shackles—she reached out her hands and the cold metal was back to pinching her wrists.

72 hours and her eyes were red, puffy and her color was starting to fade she didn't have that usual glow; 72 hours was a really long time to be in an unfamiliar place, an unfamiliar place that was a new level of hell. he pulled her all the way down the creaky stairs and to the basement where she spend most of the days…it was dark in there so she has little concept of time but she knew that she had been there a little longer than she needed to be. **Oh God Callie please where the hell are you?**

####

**72 HOURS**

Fights and arguments that's all that ever happened anytime Callie and Alex were left alone in a room, and on many occasions they had to physically pull Alex back from hitting her…every dead end they came across only brought more anger and it had been 3days since they had been looking for her, they had included the real police thanks to Alex but all they did was provide them with a homicide agent to help them search for 'the body' that was how they referred to Arizona.

"Why didn't he take you?—he should have taken you" Alex yelled while being physically held back by Mark and all Callie could do was stand there and take the blame

"Calm down man—just take a walk" Mark said dragging Alex out of the door

"This is my fault Teddy…I think this is my doing and she would have been safe if I hadn't tried this stupid thing in the first place" Callie admitted to Teddy; she hadn't slept in 3days, it was the same for everyone else, they had gotten clues of where he was and visited but nothing when the police stormed the place, "they both visited the grocery store, Izzie's bakery, and some run ins at the hospital—what am I missing?"

"You need to sleep Callie even if it's for just a little while" Teddy said with sheer concern in her voice and worry for her dear friend

"How can I sleep when I know that this guy has her? And he met her a couple times but she never even noticed and all of sudden he has her…he's unstable right now he could kill her or hurt her—I can't sleep" Callie said when an idea sparked into her head

She hadn't been to the scene of the abduction in 3days and she felt that would be too hard for her but maybe she could find something, anything at all from the scene so she grabbed her jacket and Percy and went to Arizona's house.

The front door open and there were yellow tapes everywhere that had been torn down, she walked around but found nothing,

"Obvious signs of struggle" Charles said from another room

"Why did you say that?" he pointed to the broken glass shelf and all the shattered frames on the floor, "Oh! What happened here" **oh goodness Arizona what the hell happened here and where the hell are you?**

"I don't know but she obviously didn't just follow him like a little puppy" Charles said looking around

"Do you think that this is my fault?" Callie asked out of the blue feeling really guilty after seeing the mess first hand, she had heard Derek say that it wasn't a pretty sight but she never thought it would be like that, she got no reply from him… "Of course you do"

"Look, I would have done the same thing, everyone in that room would have done the same thing, it didn't turn out great is why you're being yelled at—if she was safe you would be commended" Charles said with a smile and a pat on her shoulder, "I really don't see anything here"

"Is that blood?" Callie pointed to red stains on the carpet; Charles squatted over the stain and touched it

"No…I think it's just mud—some red mud mixed with some dirt it is definitely not blood" he stood up and started at Callie trying to think of something, "what?—what's wrong"

"Mud…mud Charles—of course mud! Damn mud why didn't I think of that…mud Charles" Callie started ranting on and on about mud which further more confused Charles

"Mud is everywhere Callie…parks, gardens and other places so what's so peculiar about the mud" Charles asked

"Red mud Charles, that's just not anywhere in Seattle…yes I know you can find it but not in parks and gardens" Callie said cheerfully like she had finally made her breakthrough, "where can we locate Red mud?"

"This is more down Lexie's alley…I really don't even understand a thing out of your mouth right now" Charles said

"Oh God April…she was right, what was I thinking then?—she noticed the mud before me"

"Callie! Have you forgotten that this is a spot where he stalked her? If there's anything you discovered I don't think you should talk about it in here" Charles grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the house

They drove back to the apartment, Callie a lot giddier than when she left because she had the clue right in her hands, or maybe she didn't but it was something that was worth looking into. She busted into the apartment and yelled,

"I figured some part of it out" she got a death stare from Alex who had done nothing but blame her and accuse her for the past 3days

"Okay?—what part of it have you figured out?" Derek asked her

"Red mud—when he came to my sessions he had muddy feet and Alex said when he was about to punch me a couple days ago that they had muddy footprints in the house once…red mud to be precise" Callie's explanation wasn't making much sense to any of them at all not even Cristina

"Uhhhm—I'm still very lost" Lexie said

"When I saw her house there was red mud all over her carpet"

"Okay we get that he tracks that everywhere he goes but how does this play any part at all?" Alex asked a little snappy

"Where do you find red mud in Seattle?" Callie asked

"Everywhere, parks, gardens?" Reed answered

"No not parks…uhmm pottery houses maybe?" Lexie answered

"Clay…." Callie suddenly said

"Yes….I think that's what Red mud is called generally" Cristina said sarcastically

"No…no… I mean his name – fake name! he didn't even try to name himself…he named himself after something he sees every day, check his last name—are there any building named Keegan or anything?" Callie said flipping through books while everyone with a computer monitor in front of them started typing things in

"Oh there is a Keegan farm on the outskirts of Seattle" Lexie answered

"Okay that's worth checking out" Derek said

"I don't think so…look!" she pointed to the computer screen, "no one has been there in years its abandoned, 10years to be precise—I don't think its anywhere there beside he can't be coming from there to the city to stalk her…its way too far"

"Okay—narrow your search to any Keegan building in the city" Callie said, Alex walked up to her and said,

"You think we might find her?"

"God I hope so…I hope so"

#####

Sorry for the delay….don't you just love overlooked clues?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations

#####

Chapter 9

Minutes started to feel like days when half the stores and buildings in Seattle with the name Keegan tagged to it started to come up as a dead end, the team started to break off one by one, protocol gave the team a lee-way that; once this case was 92 hours the team would hand over all their files to homicide and let them search for Arizona's body. Normally the homicide task force would have taken over the case when it was 42 hours into the abduction by an obsessed, unhinged man. Callie would always cringe at those words but she started to think that just maybe that she was dead, everywhere they had looked had been of no help, and unlike before there were clues, they were little but they were there. Dead end after dead end but all Callie could think about was that farm that Lexie said had been abandoned for a very long period, she didn't know why but that farm just made her think; red muddy boots and he did smell like livestock sometimes, and sometimes a smell just utterly foul but she never thought of it as a bother until now.

Was she grasping at straws again or was she on the right track? Oh, how scared Arizona would be—Oh, how she would think that she wasn't trying at all—How scared she would be right now…that's if she **is** still alive. She would always remember the moment Arizona walked out the door ready and willing to switch places with Hanna, the weight of finding her had been placed on Callie's shoulders that exact moment, she asked for it she even made a promise but right now she had failed her in more ways than one. They walked back into the apartment with less sparkle in the attitude than when they left, and in couple hours they had to clear out the room and close down their little 'band of merry men' seeing as how that caused the problem in the first place. They all sat in silence just waiting for who would offer the first words but nothing was firing across the room and at a point Alex had actually attempted a punch at Callie so she didn't want to be quick to make the first sentence.

"Okay—look homicide is taking over this place tomorrow so what are we going to do?" Reed broke the silence with her bag already in her hand and her mind already out the building

"Nothing—they have shut us down and it's now the big boys that handle this now…that would be Preston" Derek said a little down cast from the couch in the centre of the space

"Wait, you're not handling this? That's just like what you do!" Lexie asked Derek from her post in front of the computer monitors

"I turn my badge in tomorrow" he stared at Callie for a while making her realize that he does blame her for everything, "this operation caused more hurt than help" Derek finally said

"Looks like you're to blame for everything Callie…since this stupid plan was all yours to begin with" Alex said spitefully from the door

"Hey! We are not pushing any blames here…we did try, this could have been any of our ideas" Charles said coming to Callie's defense

"Yeah, but the thing is that it wasn't any of ours…it was hers" Alex snapped ready to pick another fight with either one of them, earlier he was about to pick a fight with Mark.

"Look I get that you were Arizona's best friend but you need to calm the hell down" Charles said which made Alex shoot right to his feet, he stood face to face to him to intimidate Charles but he stood his ground

"I **am** her best friend…don't you ever refer to her in the past like she's dead ever again, don't you ever do that again" Alex said and grabbed his jacket and walked away from the apartment in anger, he had cried earlier that day but when he was asked brushed it off

His action was copied by the others when the apartment soon became empty, the computers and everything had been shut down and would be cleared out by the morning. **It was really ending; Arizona was being passed over to homicide.**

"You have anything up in that huge head of yours?—please tell me you have something cooking" Cristina said to Callie in a nonchalant tone; she had often said she didn't care about the operations but she was really sad when they came up with dead ends

Callie stared at her a little surprised, "thought you didn't care at all"

"I haven't come all this way to go back with nothing—it would be good if we do find this blondie" she said

"She's right" Charles said to Callie with an urging smile, hoping that would make her feel less weight like she did in that moment

"All I have…" she gestured to the two of them, "just you two" she smiled, she shut her eyelids and shook her head trying to stop the tears threatening to fall

"Well, you have us too" Reed and Lexie walked through the door looking like they were forced but the fact that they came back was the main verity and not what their faces looked like, "I can work the computers till tomorrow" Lexie said after their opening statement

"Thank you Lexie, do we have other locations on there that hasn't been put on the files that we're turning over?" Callie asked hopefully

"No, everything has been listed in there" Lexie said sadly…

"Well, except for the farm that we didn't check out" Cristina added, "that never made it on the list"

"That farm will be a dead end, it's been shut down for over 10 years" Lexie added, "doesn't make any sense why he would take her there" she added like she knew exactly what people like him think like

"Actually makes all the sense in the world, it's out of reach no one would ever think to go there, its undocumented unless you actually search for it by name—and who would think to search by name?" Cristina said

"Exactly! Please tell me we didn't waste a whole day we could have used to find this lady to knock on random doors that got us nowhere" Charles ended everything with that statement that actually weighed on Callie more, since she was the one that made Lexie narrow the search to **just into the city**. The string of blames were getting longer and she didn't think she would have herself to blame for a lot when everything was done

"Okay—what do we do now? Do we tell Derek? Do we call the strike boys and storm this farm?" Lexie said obviously feeling uncomfortable that she just said 'storm this farm'… "I mean, do we call them so they can survey and search the area?"

"Wow—you can't manage to sound cool for 2 seconds" Cristina said shaking her head

"She's right what are we going to do? We don't have Derek or his men and I won't advice going out there on our own just in case we are right" Reed finally added to the conversation

"We can actually go on our own" Callie said

"I don't think our deaths are another thing you want to be blamed for, what if he has a gun? We don't know exactly what we are going there to meet" Reed replied Callie's ill-thought plan

"Reed!" Charles yelled at her for the snarky statement

"No, she's right—my ideas haven't exactly brought the best results, we should talk to the homicide agents" Callie replied

"Or she might just be dead and that's the surprise we would meet when we get there" Cristina said with no ounce of empathy

"Cristina what the hell?" Lexie said

"Oh shut up Lexie, it's not like we haven't all been thinking about it—she has been gone for over 48hours and like you have been saying all week the obsession has lost its flavor" Cristina's voice was cold and sharp

"But that doesn't mean that…" Lexie tried to continue but Cristina interrupted her

"…mean that I should say it? I will say it and the only reason that you have all been avoiding that is because you have attached sentiments to the case—sentiments don't help solve cases" Cristina finally said, leaving the entire room stunned at her rather crass words, but were they really crass or was it just the truth that no one wanted to hear

"So Cristina what is your plan? You seem to have that Zen wisdom thing going" Callie snapped at her

"Nothing! I'm just saying we should stop acting like she might still be alive when we know for sure that she might not be alive" Cristina said, "I'm just saying, be prepared"

"Hate to say it but she is right" Reed said agreeing with Cristina's words

"I say we go there alone" Charles spoke up

"Are you insane Charlie? You do realize that if this leads to the death of any of us, the rest of us could go to jail—if this fails we would go to jail anyway for tampering with an ongoing search" Reed shot up from her chair and started yelling

"So are you in or not—simple question Reed" Cristina said plainly

"Well, I'll be damned if I let Lexie go all that way alone" Reed said like her and Lexie were tied together by a cord.

#####

**DAY 3…..**

Pain…pain is a constant reminder that we are alive, pain is a constant reminder that we have something to lose—Pain is also a reminder that you have been abducted by a psycho stalker and chained in a basement. Arizona had been kept in this basement for days and she needed to get out, she had two very extensive abrasions on wrists from the shackles, she had stopped hoping for Callie a long time ago. Every pounding step down the basement steps made her so scared, but she had started thinking of a lot of things in that dark room **when will I get out of here—God please don't let me die here, what the hell is happening up there, Daniel and Barbara would lose 2 children.**

"Can I see outside? I want to see outside" Arizona's shuddering voice from her chapped lips and scared expression

"NO! You don't get to leave me, I won't let you leave me—aren't you happy here with me?" Andrew asked smiling at her as he held her chains tighter in his grip

"I am—I am happy here, but I just want to see the sun for just one minute and I swear I will come back inside to you" Arizona had resulted to saying the things that he wanted to hear, if the system had forgotten her there then she would try all she knew to try and get away, she was raised as an army brat she knew one or two things about escape.

"NO! You stay in here with me, you will love me and stay here what do you need the sun for?" Andrew replied

"Please—please I'm never leaving here" she raised her hands to show him the shackles he had chained her with, "I can't leave…so just please let me go outside and I will never ask again"

She was right; he was a little bipolar, he had a side to him that lacked concern and there was another side that cared for her, **or looked like he cared**. He grabbed the chain and pulled her off the kitchen floor and out the door, Arizona winced at the sight of light and started taking in the sight, they were at an abandoned farm on the edge of nowhere just a long stretch of dusty road surrounded by bush—it would take a miracle to find a place like this if you weren't looking specifically which did a ton to damage Arizona's thoughts that she had a chance to leave. She walked right after him taking in her surrounding piece by piece but can't seem to sight one single escape route that didn't involve being caught again.

She was clad in dirty old apparels that obviously belonged to the person that Andrew used to love, but this farm was really old and in the back hedges of Seattle who would ever find her there, there was nothing for miles how long would she run before she gets exhausted? She stared at the shackles on her wrist and the multiple cuts on the forearm and for a second then she thought there was no escape to this, she stared back into the open field and the tears started to cloud her eyes again.

"You have seen the sun now honey, time to go back inside the house where you belong" Andrew said with a calm tone dragging her along with the chains

What do you want with me? What are you going to do with me?" Arizona asked losing shreds of her fears considering she might die on that farm

"We are going to be so happy, with a family and children…little brunettes like us—don't you want that?" he replied stepping closer to Arizona

"Do you normally chain people that you love down like this?" Arizona asked slowly stepping away from the closure he was trying to create

"When they don't behave you need to take some extra measures" she yanked the chain pulling Arizona closer to him as he spoke, "break them…make them realize their reality"

"That's what you call this? 'Extra measures'?" Arizona speaking through clenched teeth

"You will love me and you will be happy here…no one will ever find you or save you from this reality" Andrew said brushing this hand over her left cheek where a bruise was slowly becoming red

"Why what have I ever done to you?"

"You look so much like her even when you're sad, she always asked me that too" Andrew said

"Asked you that? I thought you said that you loved her" he yanked the chains again making her grunt in pain cause of the delicate flesh the metal was tearing through

"Like a rabid dog you put them down when they don't take to the chains" Arizona's eyes widened in fear yet again, she needed to get out of there—she needed to leave however way that she could, she had to at least try, "Now, come on my love you're going to get chills out here"

#####

**DAY 3…** **9: 20am **

"Derek! Hey—I called your office and a lady answered I didn't get to you for hours" Callie walked into Derek's office

"You know what I am doing in a couple hours? I'm going to tell my boss how I let a lady's idea get a child missing and then a lady" he moved past Callie towards his door, "Preston Burke, that arrogant jackass gets my job if I don't get this closed and my repu…" Callie interrupted him

"I know where she is, I swear this time I'm not kidding" Callie said quickly hoping this will convince him to move faster

"I don't care; talk to Preston about this he owns the whole thing now…you want to know what I own? A photocopy stamp, maybe a glue gun…just go home Callie this isn't your thing anymore" Derek walked out of the office

"Derek! I swear that she is alive, I know this—she is alive and I can find her I just need some back-up" Callie said pleadingly

"Callie I really c…." she interrupted him again but this time with an actual plea

"Derek I'm begging you to trust me this time that I know where she is and that I don't need this Preskis man" Callie said, "Please I'm begging you to just give me one more time to find her"

"Okay—I can't authorize back-up legally but I can look the other way while I **ask **them to help" Derek said in a low tone trying to avoid any listening ears

"Thank you Derek, thank you so much—thank you so very much" Callie said

"Get out of here and don't do anything stupid" he walked out of the office and down the hallway to where ever his meeting was

**DAY 3….. 17: 30pm**

Callie was back to her house where they had turned to the next rescue team lair, Teddy and April joined full time; this time to help even though Callie told them **not** to bother helping after listing how dangerous this could be if indeed she was right about this, Burke and his men had started raiding the other Keegan locations in town. Callie and the team of misfits got into the car to take a 2hour drive out of Seattle to find the farm. Time was sprinting and Callie was starting to get shaky and anxious because she knew for a fact that her plan was half-assed and she didn't have a plan fixed for if she did finally come face to face with Andrew and what if her gut feeling that Arizona is alive is wrong? What then. What would she do if Andrew wasn't even on the farm… time that has passed was way too much.

It was grassy field going 8acres, and an open air but a very quiet and wet, muddy zone, for a place close enough to a rainy region it was really warm thanks to the overhead sun, an old farm land with rundown tool shed, and old rusty tanks for fermentation. It was a really pastoral environment and Teddy was already starting to stare at Callie like she might have been wrong,

"Look lady but this area doesn't look like anybody has been here since the world war time" one of the men in uniform with a gun strapped to his waist and gruff look finally spoke up after surveying the surrounding for a couple minutes

"Callie, he is right there's nothing here that says there is anything in this area" Teddy also said

"That's a house, but it looks dusty and I'm almost sure its empty and all the locks are old and jammed" Reed said surveying the area with the 3 men that Derek was able to get for them

"The area is empty Miss Torres, there's nothing that we can do with an empty area" one of the men in uniform eager to be back wherever it is he is from, he was quick round the area

They walked back and forth around the area but found nothing, the area was empty and quiet, there was no single sign that anyone had been there in a really long time, abandoned tools and bushy footpaths. Callie didn't get the type of vibe she would like from this area it was abandoned and if Arizona was ever here for anytime at all—she suffered a whole lot and that enough weight down really heavy on Callie's stomach… **Arizona please give me a sign or anything at all**

**DAY 3… 17:20 pm (**before the team's arrival)

It was day 3 and it felt like she had been in that house for months, she smelled like dust and mold from the clothes she had, she had bruises that had not properly healed and she was sure that the ankle and wrists had partial fracture. She laid lazily on the floor of the old moldy cabin taking it a breath at a time, Andrew holding the chains on the couch while she laid on the floor because she wouldn't yield and love him. Andrew would kick her momentarily to make sure that she was still alive and not holding her breath. Minutes kept going and Arizona was starting to give up she didn't feel the need to just try anymore, she was the daughter of a marine, a surgeon that has saved a lot of children and made a ton of difference and now she was chained on a moldy, dirty, wet floor clad in dirty clothes…what was it that makes her think that this would change.

She heard engines, it was faint but those were definitely car engines but her joy was short lived when she felt his foot press firmly against her back to bring her right back down to the ground when she tried to stand up, he got up and walked out to the door; he took a peep through a crack in the door and hustled back into the cabin, grabbed the chains and tugged Arizona after him, he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her down the basement; his palm was pushed tightly to her mouth and the cold feel of sharp metal pressed deep to her throat,

"Make one single sound and I swear Arizona we are both going to die down here right now" Andrew whispered with this lips to her ear, "we will be happy together you and me, temporary glitch my love"

Tears from her eyes started to roll off the back of his palm and dripping from her chin, this was her chance to get away but she wasn't going to get away was she?

"Sh…sh…sh—don't make so much sound Arizona, shut up!" he pressed the knife closer to her throat, "Shut it…NOW!"

#####

**DAY 3…**

"This is brainless Callie, we have roamed this area for a while now and I'm not seeing anything…look, you had a wrong hunch just lets go damnit" Reed said

"Reed, I was so sure that this was it, it fits the bill doesn't it? They like places like this where they would never be found—if this isn't it then that means she's really gone" Callie said with sadness etched deep in her words, this was guilt that she even let Arizona know what happened

"Your guilt won't make her magically appear here, we're here playing Rambo on an unfamiliar land—just let Burke and his men handle this" she placed a somewhat soothing hand on Callie's shoulder, "I know you want to find her but she's gone"

"That's the thing she can't be gone Reed, I promised I would find her" Callie said still looking around for anything that would help, that looks out of place

"Some promises you can't keep, I'm sure she knows you tried" Reed said

"Stop referring to her in the past Reed, just stop it" Callie replied

"Someone has to, let's get out of here…I will get April from the back" Reed started rounding up everyone looking around and the backup drove off leaving them alone on the farm

Callie was the last to get inside the car because even if everyone else was telling her to just let it go she had a feeling that, that farm was where she was meant to look but the cabin and sheds were locked from the outside so how was that even possible for them to be inside the dirty, half broken down cabin; she shook her head, **I'm so sorry Arizona.**

They were 5mins away from the farm but there was a smell in the car that couldn't go unnoticed,

"Gosh April you stink" Reed said from the back sit at the driving red head and Charles agreed to that, Callie who was too lost in her own web of thoughts didn't notice, "What the hell is that?"

"I stepped in something, I don't even know what it was" April replied

"You smell like dead livestock" Reed started winding down the windows when Callie turned and asked,

"Why would you smell like livestock in an old farm that apparently hasn't been used for 10 years?" Callie asked April, "What else was back there April"

"Nothing just a lot of smell kind of like this one and empty old casks" April said starting to sniff herself to know just how bad it was

"Stop the car, stop the gadamn car….NOW APRIL!" Callie yelled at her as April slowed down and they watched their back up gain distance on them, "she's there I am sure this time"

"You were sure the last time Callie, what makes this time different" Lexie who had been silent the whole time finally asked, April pulled over the side of the bushy path

"Casks—Empty old casks, and fermentation tanks means that they were making…." Lexie interrupted Callie

"Wine—they were making wine down there some time ago or something else…but that doesn't mean anything at all" she said leaving the rest of the car passengers clueless to their banter

"They used casks means they had to keep it somewhere the temperature can be controlled, they need like…like….a…what's the word for the…the…a bunker—Yes! A bunker" Callie said jumping out of the vehicle

"Callie that would mean the bunker would have to be undergrou….like a basement…you think that's where they are?" Lexie asked

"He could have heard the cars coming…SUVs aren't exactly the most stealth" Charles added, Callie started making a walk back down that path,

"I'm going back there" Callie said already making her steps into a steady run, "Lexie! Keep Teddy away from all this please"

"NO WAY! You're not going down there alone, you don't even know where the bunker might be" Charles said calling after Callie

"I'm going too, heck if I let you both take down a psycho stalker without me" Reed said grabbing a crowbar from the car

"We're coming too" April said gesturing to her and Lexie, Lexie who already had fear in her eyes and sweat running down her back gave an uncertain nod

"No! You guys catch up to backup and bring them back, it's roughly a 7minutes walk and if he is there he won't see us" they started making a run down the path back to the farm while April and Lexie got back into the car.

####

"There, there sweetheart they are gone, it is just you and me now…" Andrew whispered to Arizona in the basement, he loosened his grip and, "for even trying to make a sound you get to sleep here tonight", he walked up the stairs locking her in the basement

Callie, Charles and Reed made their run make to the farm to seem a brunette man, middle height unlocking the shed couple meters away from the cabin,

"You guys get the cabin, I'll go after him" Charles said slowly approaching the shed from behind the man

"Are you insane? That's crazy Charlie" Reed said

"Look at him, he's half my size I can take him—go get Arizona" Charles said as he yelled after Andrew which made the brunette middle aged man make a run for the bush beyond the farm area

Callie still not sure of her mental state stood there; agape watching the two men disappear into the bush was shoved by Reed, "Let's go check for Arizona"

They stormed into the cabin and Callie couldn't believe that Arizona was ever in that kind of place, it was filthy and had a putrid smell, the mold on the walls had dried up and there were algae on some parts of the window frames,

"Callie, let's just find the bunker okay?" Reed who noticed how Callie was looking up and down the place said; turning knobs and checking through rooms.

They yelled out her name to help with the search but no reply from anyone, "I don't think there's anyone here…what if I was wrong, what if he has killed her?" Callie started panicking

"Shut up Callie there's one more door down the hall" they turned the knob and saw steps down to a basement, Reed called out but she got no reply just chains dragging against hardwood

Callie flipped on the light and she gasped at sight before her; Arizona in chains with a tape to her mouth, at first she wasn't too sure seeing the black hair and the torn country clothes. Reed started hitting the weak, old locks on the shackles which gave way immediately, she gently pulled the tape off her lips and helped her up when Callie still stood; shocked and close to tears seeing what she has caused for Arizona, "Reed, go and check for backup I'll take it from here" Callie finally said

Reed was out of the cabin in 3 steps, "Arizona I'm so sorry, I'm extremely sorry that I didn't find you sooner—I swear that I tried" Callie knelt beside to help her to her feet

"You're here…you're here now, just get me out of here please, get me the hell away from here…far far away from here" Arizona leaned on Callie for support going up the stairs, "ow…ow careful!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…are you okay?"

"Stop apologizing Callie, just get me out of here—please get me out of here" Arizona's low and broken voice echoing off the corridor walls of the rundown cabin

"And where do you think that you're going with her?" a cold, loud voice said from the other end of the corridor, Callie and Arizona looked up to see the man who had tormented them both standing right there a 9mm handgun in his grip, "Honey why don't you go back downstairs and let me have a chat with Dr. Torres over here"

"Arizona get behind me please, please just get behind me" she whispered to Arizona

"What are you trying to do Callie" Arizona asked staring back and forth from both Callie and Andrew

"Just get behind me"

"STOP WHISPERING! GET BACK TO THE BASEMENT EMILY" Andrew yelled at Arizona, Callie figured he was completely unhinged finally because he was seeing his ex girlfriend in Arizona in that moment he could do anything

"Where's Charles" Callie asked trying her best to stall for backup

"He learnt a little lesson about men and firearm—I'm sure he would remember for next time" Andrew said pointing the gun directly at Callie, "Arizona get back down stairs now"

"Callie just let me go" those words making Callie's heart ache, those were the same words she said when she left in place of Hanna, hearing them again only made her feel worse

"You're not going anywhere, I let you go the first time—but not this time, not this time" she grabbed Arizona's wrist and ran her thumb over the wounded flesh, "you're not going anywhere" **Reed where the hell are you, Lexie please tell me you're on the way**

"You're going to get yourself shot" Arizona said

"I don't care Arizona—I don't, I'm not letting you go" Callie replied with a shuddering whisper

"You're the reason she won't be happy with me, you're the reason she doesn't love me… and if I can't have her you won't either" his vile smile plastered across his face almost frightening, Callie held Arizona tighter knowing that might be the last time

"DROP THE WEAPON SIR, LAY IT ON THE GROUND" a deep voice yelled from behind Andrew holding a gun to him as well, "drop it sir!"

The little spark of hope in Callie's heart was put out when he smiled and said, "She's mine and nobody else's—you can't have her"

"Drop the gun!" the man yelled again from behind Andrew

**Breathe Callie, Breathe—you saved her and she will be fine, this is going to hurt but breathe…** Callie watched him tighten his finger around the trigger; he squeezed the trigger and a loud sound echoed all through the cabin, Callie felt the bullet tear through her skin like butter… she heard other loud shots and Arizona's voice telling her to hang on slowly started fading, **at least she's fine.**

She heard the words telling her to hold on for a while but after that it was dark….plain dark!

####

Extremely sorry for the delay!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: These updates might be a little slow because I want to get the proper way things happen with this kind of stalkers and how they react to different situations

#####

Chapter 10

_***heartbeat***_

_***heartbeat***_

_Callie's heartbeat was starting to lose power, she had lost consciousness because of the force at which the bullet hit her chest but she was starting to come back around and in a tremendous amount of pain. Pain and fear; these words to random people mean nothing, they are just four letter words and one syllable—absolutely nothing, but to people who have felt it, it is way more than just words and syllables it's a feeling deep enough to either leave a physical scar or an emotional scar that would leave us wondering __**'what if'**__ for a long time._

Arizona stared at the body of the man that had held her captive for four days, 96 hours and more in pain, and helpless and even if it wasn't the most good thing to feel—she felt happy inside for a second that he was dead, but there was another person bleeding and trying hard to catch her breath in her arms—struggling hard to live. Callie's grip was strong on her forearm which meant she still had a little energy left in her, it wasn't a typical 20minutes drive to the hospital—they were on the edge of Seattle and it was an hour drive back to Seattle's most promising healthcare facility, how long would a person with a bullet in her chest hold on for?

"Callie please, please hold on—okay? You do not get to die saving my life, you dare not do that" Arizona yelled at the bleeding Latina steady losing consciousness, a team had stayed behind to access the area and find Charles Percy's body from the bushes…, "please hang on okay?" Callie gave a weak nod, she was obviously in a world of pain bleeding in the middle of nowhere with no single form of opiate to keep her pain free.

"Arizona…I'm…sorry, it…it was…it was stupid…I was…stupid, but please don't…don't let me die here…I really…really can't die here" her words were low and shuddering, Callie had started to fear for her life, her tears streaming down from the corner of her eyes and every time the car hit a sandy bump it was another wave of pain shooting through her entire body

"There is a time and a place to die Callie and this just isn't it, you do not get to die on me, you literally don't have the right" Arizona said back down to the brunette and kept pressure on the wound

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered with her eyes closed

"Stop apologizing to me, you're going to do that when you survive this" Arizona said that with droplets of her tears slowly dropping on Callie's face, she was hunching over her

After hitting another bump, Callie held on tighter to Arizona's forearm, but the grip wasn't as hard as it was minutes ago. There was nothing in the back of the van to help her medically. Callie's heart rate had slowed down and her breathing was slow and forced and they were 30minutes away from Seattle, she had managed to keep her calm with anything she could say

"Arizona, you said we were 5minutes away some minutes ago" Callie said coughing up blood from her mouth as she spoke

"We're almost there okay? Shhh…don't talk anymore just breathe now, no more talking just breathing" Arizona said still crying over the fact that there wasn't a chance that they would make it, her heart rate had slowed down so much Arizona thought that she might lose consciousness any minute, and not the type that she would come around from.

"We are not close are we?" Callie said with her hushed voice, it sounded a little like she had given up, "I don't feel pain anymore Arizona, that's a good thing right"

Arizona shook her head slowly wiping the tears in her eyes, and she lifted off her hands and took a peek at the bullet's point of impact and the bleeding had slowed down, she had lost a lot of her blood volume and Callie was starting to look really pale, for a tanned Latina she didn't wear that color really well, "No Callie, it is not—you have stopped bleeding and you're weak—it's not a good thing at all"

"I can wish right?" Callie said with a forced smile with her blood covered lips and shaky breath, she was going unconscious and Arizona was scared out of her mind waiting for her breathing to cease, she held on tight to Callie's hand and didn't let go, "I remember the time that…." Arizona interrupted her

"No! You don't get to try and remember anything and sound like you're going to die—repeat after me; I'm not going to die" Arizona said in a tone that was left of her voice after crying so much

"Arizona…" Callie's voice merely loud enough to even be a whisper

"Repeat after me Calliope! Come on say it" Arizona said trying to sound stern

"I'm not…go…going…going to…I'm not going to…" Callie's grip had gone completely soft and she was unresponsive…

Arizona couldn't start CPR because that would essentially be pushing the bullet further into her chest, she couldn't do anything and once again she was in that position feeling helpless and scared, she started having triggers of things pass through her mind, but this wasn't about her—this was Callie she had to save and she had to do with her own fears and emotions suppressed even if it was for the extremely long ride to Seattle.

#####

Teddy had seen her friend being wheeled off into the dispatch vehicle and to town and she was in her own state of shock, she had called Mark and told him about everything and he shared the same panic she had, he couldn't complete his words or form any as the news totally hit him about his best friend being shot in the chest, he remembered he got the same news a couple months ago when she had gotten stabbed by a mentally ill patient of hers; in that moment it felt a lot like déjà vu. He was a doctor and he knew the odds weren't exactly on her side, but he stood outside with everyone waiting for that dispatch vehicle to roll in.

"Sloan, you can't be here right now" said the trauma attending with the ginger hair and stern face snapping on his surgical gloves

"He's right" Chief Webber said in his trauma gown staring at Mark who looked like he was about to run out of breath just standing

"Screw you, screw all of you…that's my best friend in that car, that's Callie" Mark said

"Mark, we don't know the relationship you have with this woman in the incoming vehicle but you won't let us do our jobs if you interfere, just let us work—we will do the best that we can…I promise" Webber said with a hand on Mark's shoulder to soothe him, "we got this"

Mark gave an agreeing nod and stepped back, "I'm in the gallery okay? I'm in the gallery" he sounded off to the two awaiting doctors

"Okay" they both nodded

Several minutes later they saw a black vehicle pull over in the ambulance bay with a bruised brunette covered in blood holding Callie tightly in her arms, "Help me…please Hunt help her"

"Okay Robbins what are we looking at here?" Hunt asked as he rushed to get a gurney

"Middle aged female, GSW to the chest, wasn't given any drugs on site, lost consciousness a couple minutes ago and she's low on blood" Arizona rambled on as she got down from the vehicle

"Give me a definite time Robbins, how long has she been down?" Owen asked her

"I wasn't counting but errrrr… should be about 5 to 10minutes" Arizona said still panicking from everything that was happening

Owen placed his fingers on her pulse, "there's still time—her pulse is threading, she's barely hanging on, she's lost a lot of blood; get units of 0neg and meet me in OR2" Owen said

"But she's A+" Mark said from behind the gurney with his hands over his head

"Scratch that type specific A+" Owen yelled after the frightened intern that was racing through the ER doors, "and we're moving!" he said pushing the gurney into the hospital with Webber by his side

Mark walked over to Arizona, "She's pale Arizona…what the hell happened down there? What happened to you?" Mark said still slowly getting over his shock of seeing his practically dead best friend get wheeled in for surgery

"Don't worry about me, he shot her…out of nowhere Mark, he just shot her" Arizona said still shocked…they were both shocked in that moment

"Don't tell me not to worry, you have been missing for 4 days, come on let's get you cleaned up and stitched up and get some food in you" Mark said extending a hand for her to hold on to

"No…I have to go and see what's going on" her breathing was rapid, she tried to walk past Mark but he stopped her

"Callie is fighting to stay alive…how about you also fight to keep yours" Mark said staring at her with so much worry and pity, he kept staring at her tacky, dirty apparel, and her scarred and bleeding wrists, "Come on Arizona, we have to stay strong for her"

She gave a slow nod and took Mark's hand, he knew that they weren't close enough yet but he felt that she needed it even though she pulled up a brave front and acted alright—Mark pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her tight, she was still at first but she returned the hug and he could hear her silent sob into his chest.

After Arizona had taken the much needed shower and cleaned up, Mark had helped her to treat her wounds, and she was clad in blue scrubs pacing the floor alongside Mark just waiting for any news on the surgery—she had her black hair in a messy bun, "it's good right? That they are taking time—it means that they are being thorough…right?"

Mark flashed a sincere smile her way, knowing that he wasn't the only one that worried was calming to him in a way, "Yeah… I guess!"

After hours of waiting and Mark forcing Arizona to have a bite to eat, they saw Owen approaching in his blue flowing surgical overalls; he walked over to Arizona and Mark immediately, "The gunshot wound was fatal coupled with her loss of blood, her heart kept re-arresting on the table, we did…" Mark interrupted with tears in his eyes

"No! NO! NO!—she can't be dead, please tell me she isn't dead" Mark said holding on to Arizona's hand

"NO! NO! She's fine… Mark she is fine—she is in critical condition so she's being moved to ICU but she made it Mark…we have to see how she fairs till tomorrow; if she holds on that long then she has a great chance of beating this" he gave Mark a pat on the shoulder and walked away

"She made it Arizona…she actually made it this far"Hunt asked hhhhhhbweouuwghwIUIWIWGHhnbhjjuju

####

Taking turn watching over Callie, Bailey, Teddy and Addison had taken turn while Arizona got some sleep in an actual bed, and got her hair back to its original color. Callie survived her first night in ICU and was moved to the surgical ward, she had been under for more than 24hours but she was holding on so Owen told them they had nothing to worry about.

Callie started to gain consciousness when her eyelids slowly started to flutter open, her vision was still very blurry but she would recognize those blonde locks and blue eyes even in the thickest fog

"Glad to see your hair is blonde again" Arizona snapped her head to the brunette the shaky voice came from, and her dimpled smile was obvious

"You're awake…that's good! How are you feeling?" Arizona asked still smiling

"A little groggy and in pain" Arizona got up and checked Callie's monitor, then walked to shut the door and she pulled the blinds

"Errrr…Arizona what's going on?" Callie asked wondering exactly what the blonde was up to

"What were you thinking?" Arizona turned around and asked her suddenly

"Excuse me?" Callie was groggy but she knew that question was a loaded one

"You could have died, I mean…you could have died, I mean…generally just stop existing—you could have died out there, you could have died bleeding on the floor in my arms…just died" Arizona started ranting and Callie just sat there watching her let it all out

"Hey, but I am not dead…I am right here" Callie said

"I watched you bleed for almost an hour, your heart rate was so slow I thought I was going to lose it…lose you any second" Arizona continued and Callie could tell that those minutes she was reliving was really frightening for her

"Arizona…" Callie tried to calm her down

"Why didn't you run or something?" Arizona asked

"You were in danger Arizona, there was nothing else to do…you were missing for 4days and he wanted to take you away again and I couldn't have that" Callie said staring right into her blue eyes showing Arizona her pure sincerity

"I was scared Callie…I was scared out of my mind watching you go unconscious and almost breathless" Arizona said

"I'm sorry that I put you in that position Arizona, but I am alive, and I'm here, and I am fine" Callie said hoping that would calm her down

Arizona walked to her bedside and smiled at her, "Never ever stand in front of another bullet ever again…I mean it Callie…ever again"

"Never doing that again…it was a disaster the first time" Arizona chuckled lightly stroking the dark hair on Callie's head calmly, "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing"

"At least you're not a brunette anymore" Callie said jokingly, "we could have had matching hair"

"Oh no, don't say that…it's really weird" Arizona replied

Callie held on to Arizona's hand, "I'm alive and you're alive and we're going to be fine"

"You should rest some more…I'll be here when you wake up" Arizona sat down by her bed and smiled

"No dying kids that need their doctor with the super magic smile?" Callie asked

"None…" she shook her head and smiled at Callie

"Well, that's good…that's really good"

####

Callie was discharged from the hospital a week after, Arizona has started seeing the hospital therapist so she would get cleared for surgery but she wasn't very open about the incident as much as she should; she mostly spoke to Callie about it because they both went through something that changed them in that cabin, so in a way they both could relate to the pain and fear of the moment.

Arizona decided to start over completely selling her house, getting a new apartment somewhere closer to a residential zone and with a better security system, and she and Callie had gotten closer than ever; she spent most days at her house. They had gradually started moving past that day in the farm…whenever anyone mentioned that day it still brought about an awkward silence and weird stares but they were all getting past it, even though it was hard all they could do was try.

"So I was thinking, that since you spend most days here and it's a closer commute to the hospital…you know—you could just move" Callie said waiting for a reply from Arizona who was staring right at her over the kitchen counter

"Are you asking for my job or for you" Arizona asked smiling at Callie's request

Callie got up and rounded the to where she was sitting, "Well, I am definitely a priority the work commute part is just on the side" she smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips

Arizona chuckled, "When you put it that way, you're twisting my arm Calliope Torres"

"So is that a yes?" Callie asked

"Hey! Hope we aren't interrupting anything" Teddy and Mark entered the kitchen with dinner, "Addison and Hanna will be here soon"

"Wow!—Mark I said a small dinner not invite the entire friendship community" Callie said while they started unpacking the bags and setting up the plates

"It's our first dinner together since…" he paused and stared at Arizona hoping she didn't notice what he was about to say

"It's okay Mark… you can say it, I'm not a basket case about it" She smiled and Mark continued his conversation

A knock on the door and Mark answered the door; Addison and Hanna walked in with a hot dish of something…minutes later Alex showed up with the wine, and Charles, Reed, April and Lexie showed up too. It was a full house and each of them had a part to play in the whole drama from a couple weeks back but they were all happy to be alive so dinner together seemed perfect.

Arizona smiled at Callie from across the table filled with strangers that had become friends and she silently whispered, "Yes"

Dinner was filled with laughter and jokes, Alex and Callie even shared a laugh at some point; completely forgetting that a couple weeks ago he was ready to run her over with his car.

Dinner lasted for an hour and a half, and then everyone was on their way home, leaving Arizona and Callie alone finally again in **their** home.

They stayed on the couch huddled up in each other's arms, "  
Can't wait till that day becomes nothing but a fading memory" Arizona said

"Yeah, me too" Callie pressed a kiss on her cheek

"We will be okay…right?" she said looking straight into those brown eyes

"Arizona we will be more than okay… I can't promise that you won't have moments that would trigger it in the future but you can be certain I will always be there to hold your hand through it" she smiled back at the blue orbs staring right at her

"I love you Calliope Torres" Arizona said with a dimpled smile

"You do?" Callie asked with a surprised smile

"I do"

"I love you too"

#############

Sorry for the delay

A\N: Reader's choice…readers get o choose the next story you want me to write on, maybe a continuation from the finale? Or something else… Your choice!


End file.
